


The Deal I'm Making

by AzureAshes875



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Horror, M/M, Night Terrors, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAshes875/pseuds/AzureAshes875
Summary: When Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy are sent to an island in search for intel on another possible virus, they find they are trapped and surrounded by more danger than they can imagine. In their attempt to find and gather information; they find their most desperate search is not in files or evidence, but for each other.





	1. If I Only Could

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. this is my first Leon/Chris story. I was inspired to do this off of a youtube video about them,and so it is loosely based on it, we really need more Chris/Leon videos and stories. I have set this after RE6 and Vendetta. I hope you like it. Gentle feedback is appreciated. Here is the you tube link for the video:
> 
> https://youtu.be/mmqHqqJWAGE

_**Chapter 1: If I Only Could** _

_**"If I only could, I'd be running up that hill."Placebo** _

* * *

 

 

 On paper, their mission was simple. Two teams, one island. Each takes a half. Recon, find evidence; avoid combat if at all possible. If one must, then engage only when necessary. Stay in contact with each other; rendezvous in three days to safety point.

Simple, quick, easy.

Leon Kennedy gritted his teeth, gazing out the door, propellers of the helicopter eliciting sharp chopping noises in the air. Cool wind hit his face, causing brunette bangs to cover silver blue eyes; emotions tossing through them like a thunderstorm on the horizon. No mission he ever did was simple. No mission he'd been dragged into was quick and easy. Very rarely, was there calm, or peace. If it didn't include crazy viruses, city takeovers, reanimated dead and a psychotic villain; well then it truly wasn't a task to behold.

Gut instinct in the agent for told him; this would not be lighthearted. A remote island, nestled off the Greek coast; surrounded by turquoise waters, was breeding ground for madness. Madness he'd seen in real life, madness he'd seen in nightmares. Enough of it to make him run to Colorado; only to be forced back out again.

Leon had been given an option; take a partner or go alone. He would have had his pick of partners; anyone he wanted, across multiple organizations. Claire, Sherry, Rebecca, Chris, Sheva, Jill. He chose none of them. He preferred to work alone; to not drag anyone in, since his list of options were all people he cared about; if things went south; he'd at least have all of them safe. Or so he thought.

Three of them had volunteered. Two as a team; one has head for base camp and rendezvous points. It was those three that had him gritting his teeth now, and one in particular that made his stomach clutch in the strangest of ways. He was to meet Sherry Birkin at base camp, once the bird landed. She was leader of camp, communications liaison and safety point medical tech. He didn't like it, but in Hunnigans terms, it was her choice; he could not fight it.

Sheva Alomar was once partnered with Captain Christopher Redfield, in Africa. She joined him again on this mission; team two to take the islands second half. Leon respected her, she had protected his friend in Africa, kept him safe. She was strong and a good asset.

Christopher Redfield.

His name alone had Leon swallowing thickly, a reaction he could not understand. Since China, since Colorado, during Arias. Leon had saved Claire Redfield, his sister; earning respect from the BSAA Captain. They understood each other on a level that was foreign to the DSO agent; unusual, murky in its depth. Redfield traveled all the way to Colorado to pull him out of the bottle and into the fray again. Redfield alone had been spooked about his wellbeing in China, had tired to check on him after Arias. Something in Leon stirred, setting an uncomfortable edge when he thought of him.

He was lucky, very lucky that Chris and Shiva were landing on the opposite side of the island.

"Five minutes to landing, Mr. Kennedy." the pilot called to the back, the sound of the rotors making his voice vibrate.

Leon nodded; taking a deep breath in before allowing himself to focus. The island stretched out before him; a mirage of green and white. He was reminded of a painting; lush emerald coloring mashed into sharp vivid white of rock outcroppings, a spire of mountains and warm hills, splitting the island in two. He could see sand bars beneath turquoise waters, sea foam eroding away sand. "It's way to peaceful here. There is definitely trouble." he murmured quietly.

He felt the descent; felt the landing; greeted by a blonde figure running to him, her voice screeching over the blades.

"Leon!"

* * *

 

Sheva studied her partner for a moment. The tall muscular brunette man had been strangely quiet since their departure from D.C. Molton brown eyes studied the outside; an answer to mystery within him more than likely found in the sky.

"Captain, we land in about five minutes. What's on your mind?" She asked, accent airing a bit of concern.

He didn't know how to fully phrase what he was feeling. His thoughts hadn't really been his own since China, preoccupied with a certain agent who had the nerve to jump him in an attack protecting an imposter. Even with a daunting three day task in front him; his mind wandered back to Kennedy; back to everything they'd been through; every word crossed between them; in anger or support.

There was a wall between them; a hill he couldn't climb, but if there ever came the chance, he would break down Leon's defenses to the man simmering underneath the surface. He finally placed his eyes on Sheva, smiling to throw her off, redirection.

"I'm fine, just planning the mission and looking at all possibilities for what we could come across." His automatic response had his partner raising her eyes at him; before a "Uh huh." slipped from her lips, an indication that she did not believe the lies he had just spit between them.

She turned her eyes back out the door, looking towards their goal. Before she could take in the view; white hot flashes of light cascaded around them; instinctive arms being thrown up to shield the eyes. She could hear the alarms in the helicopter going off as she tried to regain sight; feeling like she was spinning out of control.

"Hold on you two! I'm trying to get her back under control!" the pilot yelled, struggling with the unstable aircraft.

Chris immediately reached out to grab Sheva's hand, jerking her close to him; in attempt to stabilize both of them. He felt the helicopter begin to even out, so he snapped.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I am unsure Captain. It appears to have come from the island. I'll have us landed in approximately 45 seconds, Sir. "

"That can't bode well can it?" Sheva asked, him, still grasping him tightly.

He said nothing, as he checked his weapon, making absolutely sure that it was loaded. A crackling in his ear let him know that his ear piece was working when the deepend voice of Leon S. Kennedy snapped sharply through the static.

"You better be alive, Redfield."


	2. Illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leon decides to avert from the original plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you guys like. It heats up in Chapter 3.

**Chapter 2: Illuminated**

" _ **Suddenly my eyes are open,**_

_**Everything comes into focus, oh,** _

_**We are all illuminated** _ _**" Hurts** _

* * *

Atomic light had washed over him; a tidal wave of brightness that sent his arms around Sherry as she ducked. It reminded him of a nuclear blast, blinding; igniting everything but without flame. As quickly as it consumed, it retracted back into itself, disappearing into the island, a figment of his imagination.

In a sudden burst, panic built in his chest as he thought of Redfield and Sheva being caught in the blast. Letting go of his companion, he put his finger to the earpiece that allowed him to stay connected to everything.

"You better be alive, Redfield." He snapped, harder than he had meant. Words, sharp and biting spilled out of him, subtle concern for the soldier lacing his voice. He felt constriction in his stomach, unusual flutterings lighting up his nervous system as he awaited a response.

There was crackling, snapping static before a deep voice came through. "I'm alive, Kennedy. Nice way of saying hello."

Relief flooded through him, along with those same sensations; illuminating nerves in his spine and gut. Chris's voice was a welcome shelter, a centering point which he could grasp onto to. He chuckled softly for a second.

"Sorry. Didn't know if you were in the air. Can't die before we begin."

Official, non emotional; no indication that his concern was nothing more than not losing one of his team members. It's how he wanted to keep it. Leon couldn't afford to be distracted by flickering feelings and odd sensations.

"We are landing in about ten seconds, Kennedy." Redfield added, assuring the brunette that he was alright, more relief overflowing the agent.

"Good, give me a rendezvous point. I'm coming to get you."

A shocked look on Sherry's face alerted Leon that he and Redfield were not the only ones on this rock. As a matter fact two others were there. It wasn't just that he had forgotten, he had on instinct chosen to divert from the original objective. He motioned to Sherry, asking for a map.

She nodded, crooking a finger and bringing him towards a table near where the bird landed; a map of the island laid out on oak wood. He could see the hills and mountains, a red line splitting the island down the middle. One side was written in red with the words, CR and SA. The other in blue with the initials LK, SB. He studied the red circle, the drop point for Chris and Sheva.

"Excuse me, you're what?" Chris's surprise jolted him out of his memorization of the map; his head plotting the quickest route to them, barring there was no undead or crazy dangers in the way.

"You heard me, Redfield. I'm coming to get you."

"That's a complete diversion of the objective, Kennedy. Those were not our orders." anger sizzled in his ear, but Leon; ever strong didn't give two fucks.

"I know the orders, Chris. I'm coming to get you."

He was unsure as to why he was so adamant, a subconscious feeling that if they remained separated this mission would be much much harder. He turned away from the table; reaching into his leather jacket, pulling out each wing shooter to check the clips; making sure they were loaded.

"Leon…I'm alright. Let's continue with the mission as planned."

There was comfort in his voice, nearly sending Leon to his knees in relief that Chris had picked up telepathically his worry. Even so; it would not suede Leon. If his guts were anything to go by, more often than not they were right; then he needed to meet with them immediately.

"Follow through with your orders, Captain. I know how to track, and I know how to gather intel. I will meet up with you."

He could hear the grit in Chris as he spat. "Dammit, Kennedy. Stay in communication. Redfield out."

The click told him there was nothing more to be said, that the BSAA soldier was seething. Leon didn't much care about hurt feelings, instinct always won out. He placed his wing shooters back into the leather; sighing. He had to wonder if maybe there was more to his gut than he would like to admit.

Since China, Chris and Claire had been his only source of light; it had been Chris that had yanked him out of darkness and agony. Chris alone chased him down, found him, brought him home. Chris had done something more than just pull him out; he had lit a fire in Leon; a flame that burned in intensity through him. He shook his head, trying to clear messy tangled masses of thoughts pouring through.

Delicate hands on his shoulders allowed him to bring his focus back into the moment; he turned to Sherry, noting the concern on her face.

"If your going to track them, let's make sure your properly equipped."

"Your not going to stop me?"

"No. I couldn't if I wanted to. I'll chat with Hunnigan. We will both help you."

She took his hand, leading him over to crates stockpiled with equipment. He felt a warmth flood through him, causing him pause.. "Thank you, Sherry."

She opened a crate, ammo glittering inside, smiling at him gently.

"Any time. Let's get you locked and loaded."

* * *

His hands would not stop trembling; even as he held the assault rifle in attempt to steady himself; he still shook. Shaking wasn't just a side effect of "I'm raging pissed" but from something else entirely. Emotions that he had locked down, were circling their way through his system begging for some sort of release.

Combat boots hit the sand, ducking under the rotors as he moved forward onto beach front property. He could hear Sheva climbing out behind him; muttering the word "Men." under her breath.

" _I'm coming to get you."_

They echoed in his head in a subtle mantra, he knew already he wouldn't be able to forget them. The hitch in Leon's voice had alerted the BSAA Captain to unworded feelings. Leon was truly following his gut, yet his own were telling him there was something more. It centered under his own skin, twisting into him like pins and needles. What was it about the damn agent that tangled Chris up so?

"Sir, if we're not waiting for Kennedy to get here, we should probably start prepping."

Beautiful Sheva, distracting him away from notions he shouldn't be playing with in the first place. Not on mission; not on downtime, never. He would keep it that way, he thought...even as something niggling told him it wouldn't be so easy.

His eyes locked onto their outpost; wrapped in sand, waves; rocks and forest. BSAA had set up tents for them, crates for ammunition and food rations. Sheva had already started going through the crates but Chris looked skyward, the tallest mountain spire catching his eyes.

"We need to get to that mountain. I'm betting that is where the blast came from."

Sheva turned herself towards him, nodding. "Alright. When do we move out? Are we telling Leon?"

Anger rocketed through him, ever one to follow orders; Chris couldn't understand why his young friend would defy them.

"No. He will find us. We move out tonight."

Sheva snapped. "Stop being stubborn, if you won't contact him; I will."

When he made no move to do so; she sighed.

"Leon Kennedy, come in. This is Sheva. Redfield and I are moving out tonight. Target is tallest spire on the island, current theory is its the origin of our light show."

"Copy that. You two be careful. I'll head out tonight myself. I'll see you both there."

She shook her head, looking at her partner.

"What is it with you two anyway?"


	3. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: I am putting this warning out because this deals with a little bit of ptsd, so please take caution in reading it, I have a deep respect for our soldiers and what they go through. As chris is a soldier I imagine he deals with this. I will explain at the end of the chapter some things, so please read through it first.

**Chapter 3: Ghosts**

 

**_“Wither your footsteps are behind me_ **

**_Or your ghost is on my wall.._ **

**_You know just where to find me_ **

**_When the light begins to fall.” Loner_ **

* * *

Megacosm spread across a dark blue tapestry, the edge of the milky way visible underneath a canopy of trees. The view was not one that could be seen in the heart of a city; out where water meets land; only in nature could beauty be seen at this angle; in this interpretation.

 

Chocolate eyes gazed up at a sliver of a silver moon, theorization circling his brain as he relaxed ten feet up in an oak tree, back resting against thickened trunk. He had decided that taking high ground was a better bet than sleeping on the ground; granting Sheva the ability to rest in tropical dreams; less chance of undead attacking either one on the ground.

 

Chris had seen enough in his military career to know that even if looks appears to be serene; there was always something lurking underneath. Emotion, psychosis; B.O.W., pure evil. Many had called him paranoid; he didn’t give a fuck. To walk into a nightmare, one must acknowledge a nightmare exists.

 

He had taken the first watch; the sounds of the ocean lulling him into a false sense of tranquility. They had walked almost six miles, finding no evidence; nothing to indicate there was any mess on the island. That weird sense of calm had layered his heavy eyelids into closing; one thought remaining: Silver blue eyes under dark bangs.

* * *

 

The oceans calls a great many things into her depths, yet spits out a tremendous amount of mystery. Vapor rolling off her was a normal phenomenon; natural occurrence that cools the air, making it so the heat must lay down and rest if only for the night.

 

Wisps of precipitation grazed themselves along his skin; a ghostly finger tip teasing him awake. His eyes snapped open; so startled by the gentle caress; that he lurched forward into nothing. There was no sight in front of him; where there had once been trees and sky; a solid earth that he could land on; in the expanse existed nothing. 

 

He immediately caught his balance before nearly falling out of the tree; pushing back against sharp bark, security that at least something was real. He could hear his own breathing; shallow rasps edging on the verge of panic. 

The last mist he had witnessed, nearly had taken Leon Kennedy out. He watched as some of his own BSAA comrades and civilians alike were infected; killing each other; all innocents around him. Ever since; mist; fog; wisps scared him to a level of driving panic unseen in a soldier. He hid it well, but Claire and Leon could see it brimming on the edges of his mind. 

 

Chris forced himself from the edge, bringing his breath back to normal; rationality coming back into brain waves. He pulled his gun closer; choosing to believe he was not infected; or if he was he had yet to feel the effects. 

 

Whispers caught his attention. Quiet voices that spoke in a language he could not make out; surrounding all sides of him; shrouding him in grey white spectres. The entangled words became more focused; as triendles of haze blended themselves into a figure, standing on the end of the branch he was sitting on.

 

_ “Reeedfield… _ ” 

 

His name was spoken in a raw guttural way; he felt panic begin to rise in him again; in the low growling; he sensed a hint of familiarity. He aimed his gun; still unable to make out anything in front of him.  

 

“Who the fuck are you? What do you want?” he flared;trepidation rising.

 

Chuckling coarse and crude echoed around him. Chuckling, he knew; underneath what felt like a possession. Even in states of confusion; that quiet amusement soothed his nerves; sarcasm in the darkest of places. He heard it not even thirteen hours ago. 

 

_ “Whaaat’s the matter, Redfield? Do you not recognize the sound of your own heartbeat in its completion? Dooo yoou not know mee?”  _

 

The BSAA captain shook his head in disbelief; frozen in place.

 

“No, Leon.” 

 

There was a sharp clicking; the familiar sound of Leon’s guns. Snapping; creaking; jarring rocked the branch he was sitting on; sending it shaking. Chris aimed his assault rifle, hand on the trigger, starting to pull it back.

 

Hesitation poured through him like a cold rain, realization dawning. He had many friends die. One time, it was Jill, another time; Finn, then Piers. He had learned to deal with their deaths; move on, grow from it. 

 

Leon...Leon Scott Kennedy was a different story. In China, he couldn’t bear the thought of his friend dying. He couldn’t stand the idea of Leon being taken out of  commission; not by B.O.Ws, Ada Wong, Simmons…

 

He lowered his gun, allow the crackling crunch to get within two feet of him, submittance adamant in his body structure. His heart would not allow him to do, what his Soldier brain told him to. 

 

_ “Therree now..isn’t this much easier?”  _

 

“You, you can’t really be Leon. What happened? Everything was fine?” 

 

_ “Noooot me? Was it not I that defied orders to come find you? I kept my word...even in my disappointment in your anger, here I am..” _

 

Chris winced at the arrogance; feeling a pang of guilt. Before he could say a word, hands touched his shoulders; ice cold; with a slimy wetness that reminded Chris of an infected. 

 

“Are you infected?” 

 

_ “Goodness nooo...I am freee, and I will freeee you…”  _

 

Phantom being leaned forward, eyes opening; silver blue slits glinting at him.  __ For a moment; his breath hitched; until he saw the red shimmering in the blue; dawning that this was truly not Leon.

 

The spectre sensed the change, tightening its grip on Chris’s shoulders. Definite strength of an infected, Chris swallowed as he was slammed up against the tree trunk. His breath hitched out of him, a wheezing “oh.” leaving his mouth as he bent over in shock.

 

_ “Foolisssshhh Redfield, blind to what you can not see...and I will take it all from you.”  _

 

While the infected rambled, the captain had turned on his ear piece; hoping to reach one of his team mates, heart lurching for Leon. 

 

“Leon….if you if you can hear me...come find me. Six miles from my original drop point. Leon...fuck...Kennedy; please hurry. Avoid the fog...I need you…” 

 

The rest of what he were to say was cut off by his throat closing, white pale hand clasping around him. His left hand reached up to fight the tightened fingers around him, only to find that like a python the more you fought the harder it squeezed. 

 

He began to see spots in front of his eyes; purple and red; dancing between blue and silver. He was ready to accept fate when he heard the eerie cackle from before.

 

“ _ Tooo easy..I caann crush you with one hand...better to let your death be because of your own weakneess”  _

 

Swinging the elder Redfield up, it threw him down towards the ground. The fall was calm, an eerie feel, as he still fought for breath, for focus, body tense; unwilling to break the earth coming to greet him. He hit the ground with a very sharp crack, feeling his shoulder dislocate as his head whiplashed onto dirt and up again. 

 

His lungs had no air, ribs cracking in the process of impacting mass. His knee twisted, and he felt a sharp pull, burning racing from knee cap to thigh. The world was spinning, a cache of lights, colors and darkness rushing through him. 

 

Whistling was heard above him, in added affect and sadistic torture; his assault weapon was thrown down on top of him; hitting his stomach. Agony sparked through pain receptors, causing a groan. He spit up blood, rolling his head to the side. 

 

Air pressure suddenly shifted, heaviness leaving as quickly as it had come, pulled back to the ocean, clearing the night sky, stars dancing in sparkles once again. The old moon silhouetted  him, his body trembling in shock.

 

“Chris??? Chris, are you alright? Fuck! Redfield, be alive come on be alive. Stay put. Don’t move...please. I”m coming...Where’s Sheva? Chris answer me!!”

 

Leon’s voice had always soothed him, in this incapacitated state; it was his blanket to finally lose  consciousness. He licked his lips, tasting copper and iron, but willing himself to talk one more time.

 

“Leon...keep talking....Your voice…don’t yell, just let me hear you talk…”

 

He was able to pull one knee up into his stomach, before his strength left him; the last thing he pictured before he slipped under was Leon’s smile at him as he said, “I call dibs on the bike…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how BOW"S and infected act in RE. I also know in Vendetta Arias stated his infected had intelligence, could sense friend or foe. I bounced off of that for this story. The infected act similar but not the same. you will have a mixture of all things in this story. this particular fog acts like infected may not be infected at all. Note the blast of light in the beginning...that's important. 
> 
> Also note, this is a slow burn..so its gonna be a bit yet. bare with me...comments and gentle criticism would be helpful.


	4. Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July to my American Friends!! As such, this chapter is extremely long and I apologize for its length. There is a reason for it, and if you can bear through it the ending has a twist.There is a phrase in the beginning that refers back to Vendetta. There is a reason for the repeats in this chapter, it will tie in later. I am moving so I will continue to write through out the move and if I slack I apologize. Enjoy, feedback is always welcome.

**Chapter 4: Collide**

 

 **_“_ ** **_Maybe there is hunger in my blood_ **

**_Screaming out loud for what I want_ **

**_See me running full speed at it_ **

**_Shattering, collide_ **

**_Call it post-traumatic_ **

**_Now it's do or die_ ** **_” Illenium_ **

* * *

 

 _“_ _Avoid the fog...I need you…”_

_“Come on  man, I need you.”_

_“I need you..”_

 

Hanging onto every word that broke through his earpiece, exhalations of agony; shattering sounds of a body being busted up, sent the DSO agent straight into action. He had been tracking them; staying far enough away to grant his friend space, close enough to keep them safe if needed.

 

 “Hunnigan, I need an exact location, NOW. There can be no mistakes.”  

 

 “Got it, Leon!! Five clicks to the northwest; another three clicks east. Last pinpoint was in a grove of oak trees. I’m analyzing the weather phenomena now. Did you experience this fog?”

 

 “Negative Hunnigan. I’m heading their way now. Sheva, if you can hear me please come in. I know your with Chris, I need a status report.”

 

 The silence he heard from the communicator sent an angry alarm buzzing through him. He quickened his pace, leaving the camp behind.

 

“Fuck!” He snapped out, desperation filling him

 

 _"_ Leon...keep talking....Your voice…don’t yell, just let me hear you talk… _”_

 

_“I need you…”_

 

Always his voice, always the calm; stoic golden boy of the BSAA. Always reason; always his steadying point. Even now; in pangs of pain; Redfields weakened intonation was the epitome of peace; centering Leon; bringing him home once again.

Sharp craigs of rocks created a natural wall in front of him; his gloved hands reaching out to begin ascending the face; twelve feet up and over. His booted feet found their hold; silver blue eyes lacing up to his summit. His mind churned over what to say; heart had him cracking down his own fortress.

 

“When we get out of here, Redfield; I’m taking you out. We’re gonna take Claire; some of our old friends. I’m gonna take you back to the Rockies; tucked up against mountains that aren't haunted. We are gonna drink, climb fourteeners, ski and fucking live.”

 

He grunted as he jumped for the next hand hold; sentiment clogging his throat, light heat churning from his gut to his chest. He knew on a whim; that the older man was unconscious; allowing more of him to crumble under the weight.

 

“Sometimes, I wonder what you see in me…”

 

He crested then, kneeling down on one knee atop the rock formation; allowing his respirations to even out before he chanced to look around. Three miles to his left, he could see the grove of oak trees; somersaults of nerves flooding him. Directly in front of him; cobblestone paths led to a marble arch; behind her; rested a stone building five stories high; green ivy lacing around her pillars. Moon flowers opened up around him; the moon reflecting light back onto them. His eyes glistened with the light of the moon; taking in the unworldly beauty before him.

 

“He sees everything in you, Kennedy. He sees your walls;flaws, demons. Everything. That alone, is the reason why he doesn’t give up on you. You mean more than you know.”

 

Leon’s breath hitched, another crumble in the wall that he erected around himself. Sheva’s voice rolled over him; a welcome comfort amidst tension.

 

“Sheva. Thank God, your all right. How close are you to, Chris?”

 

“I’m right next to him. He’s taken quite a beating. He’s unconscious; but has a pulse. I’m not going to be able to move him alone.”

 

Leon turned to his left; noticing the stone wall led towards the grove, he moved across it; cat like footsteps holding him balanced.

  
“Don’t worry about that. Keep him stable; render first aid as much as you can. I’m not that far away. Did you experience this fog he was talking about?”

 

Moments of silence passed for what seemed eternity; Sheva answering quietly. “The outer edges of it. Be careful, Leon. Whatever infection that is; it has the ability to morph itself, go from liquid to solid. Appear as a person; or disappear. Chris was blinded, he couldn’t see two feet in front of him; whatever he did see, he never fired on. I was only ten feet away, I was blocked; like a force field; glass wall. I couldn’t-”

 

“Sheva, don’t go there. We have no idea what we are up against. Hunnigan's running analysis now. It’s not your fault. You’re with him, now. I’m a mile out.” he comforted as best he could; trying to ease his own guilt. Guilt that said he should have fought harder to be closer to Chris.

 

“Understood.”

 

_“I need you…”_

Some words haunt us until we are strong enough to let them go. Leon questioned how many times he had heard Chris say them; an inner voice saying there was a deeper meaning to those words, a meaning unable to be deciphered in his own blindness.

 

“ _I need youuu...thaat he does. For without you, Kenneddddy; he is incomplete.”_

 

Fog rushed behind him; speed not allowing him to get out of the way. The voice that spoke had literally pulled from his thoughts; in a frightening telepathic manner. He could not see in front of him; blinded by white. He felt himself being push forward; unable to resist, a sprinting speed that nearly had him going over one edge.

 

 _“Leettt us help youuuu. Go to him...quickly now...Leonnnn.”_ _  
_

He felt a sharp pain over his chest; tumbling over the wall as he was pushed over. He hit tree branches as he fell, feeling them scrap him up. He was able to roll out of his fall; sitting on his butt and holding his shoulder. He looked up as vision cleared; to see a red eyed white figure shaped in the form of Chris Redfield.

 

“What the fuck-”

 

He was cut off  by it disappearing, its laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

 

“Leon, you alright?”

 

Sheva had appeared behind him, gun up; commotion of snapping twigs, curse words and laughter drawing her away from her partner and to their would be rescuer.

 

“Some rescuer I am.” He joked before taking the hand offered to stand up. He turned his head towards stone, to find once again the night clear, calm and under control. A shudder went through him; he swallowed it down; turning back to walk with her.

 

“What the fuck is that thing? It was like it was in my head, reading my thoughts.”

 

Sheva cocked her head at him as she walked before asking, “What were your thoughts?”

 

He shrugged, diverting her attention back to the most pressing matter.

 

“Take me to Redfield.”

 

She charged ahead, leading him to Chris’s position. He paused about three feet in front of him, floundering as deep down denial was wiped away. Carefully, he took tentative steps towards him, kneeling down to touch his neck for a pulse.

 

Chris slowly opened his eyes, his world still spinning in clockwise positions as he tried to gain a grip on his surroundings. He felt a pressing against his neck; two fingers, causing him to flinch, trying to pull away; waves of magnetic pain slapping through his head as he did.

 

“Easy, Redfield. I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

Warm ripples ran over him; pleasant sensation that he had long since buried when it came to the agent beside him.

 

“Leon…” he croaked out. slowly this time, turning his head to gaze at his friend. There was no red in the silver blue studying him; just concern; guilt, anger and hint of something else he was too groggy to comprehend.

 

“Hey, Golden Boy. Don’t do that again yea?”

 

Sharp laser like focus lanced through him, grogginess disappearing as everything that happened flooded brain waves with images that were out of nightmares.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He felt Leon’s fingers move from his neck; warm heat now sending a sliver of cold down his skin. He uncoiled his knee, groaning as his spine elongated; allowing him to feel the burn in his knee and the disjoint in his shoulder. He winced; looking at the younger man.

 

“My shoulder-”

 

“Sheva, stand behind him.”

 

She followed orders, feet right above the BSAA soldiers head. Leon shifted, noticing which shoulder was out of place and moving to the other. He wrapped his good arm around his neck, sliding a hand under the bigger mans head. Gently, he coaxed him up; leaning him against Sheva’s legs.

 

Dizziness swept him up, causing him to push more weight against her. He wondered when the world would stop turning in front of him.

  
“Here, drink this. This is gonna hurt.”

 

Leon was holding a silver flask out to him, grinning sheepishly as he was given a look that said this was not mission approved.

 

“What? Just take a swig. I always bring it..its good for disinfection and helping with things like this.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, regretting that motion as vision blurred in and out. With a shaking hand he took the shot; allowing the bourbon to burn his throat.

 

Leon grabbed the injured arm by the wrist, slowly pulling his arm and guiding it to a ninety degree angle. Chris hissed as tension went through him, then groaned as his shoulder popped back into joint; white pain sending the receptors alight.

 

He smacked back against Sheva’s legs panting, allowing everything in his upper body to finally relax. He watched Leon move down to his legs; and he moved them apart, allowing the agent to sit between them.

 

He stumbled over his breath as gloved hands felt their way up his legs; one stopping at his knee on his right leg, the other hand resting on his left thigh. Chris forced himself not to react; even as images of him jerking Leon forward and closer to him; had him wanting to remove himself from Sheva's legs, falling into the man poised in front of him.

“Your knee is not torn. Twisted, a bit pulled but not torn. I can wrap it or, we can take it slow.”

 

Leon felt himself flush at his own words, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes; feelings that rested within the soul of him that he wished for no one to see trying to surface. He quietly removed his hands, before looking up into chocolate ones; burning questions filling his head.

 

Without a thought; a care or even the fact that they had a spectator; Leon inched forward until he was two inches away from Chris. His eyes snapped anger, and he gritted out:

 

“Why didn’t you shoot it?”

 

Chris Redfield didn’t look away from him; didn’t flinch; not backing down from a challenge or the combat nerves in his friends voice.

 

“Because he was you...He looked like you, walked like you. Talked like you. I thought you had been infected when you touched me; but then your eyes opened and they had red in them.”

 

“Cute answer. I’ll ask again why didn’t you shoot it?”  Leon was unsure of what he was looking for, but Chris’s typical answer wasn’t serving him.

 

A strong hand to the back of his neck took him by surprise as he was roughly pulled forward, colliding forehead to forehead with his counterpart.

 

He felt Chris’s own agitation mixed with pain as he snapped back. “Can it, Kennedy. I didn’t fire because...because I’ve lost many friends in my life. Piers being one of the worst. I can kill people, comrades, if I have to...but you? I can’t…I need you.”

 

_“I need you.”_

 

Leon felt everything in him still; varieties of sensations feilding their way through him; shattering in hot and cold waves. Redfield’s eyes held a sincerity he had never seen before. Although the BSAA Captain always had heart for others, this felt different. New and burning; sending a hunger in the agent that he didn’t understand.

 

He didn’t pull back; didn’t run. Feelings were not his forte; he struggled with talking about them; but he knew how to show them. He placed a hand on Chris’s face. Tracing the bruising around the eyes and cheekbones; feeling as the mans breathing became irregular. Leon leaned in further, his hand running from face to neck, softly memorizing lacerations around his throat from an enemy they didn’t know.

“Leon-”

 

“Um, guys, as cute as this is, my legs are going numb and we need to get moving. Chris’s ribs are cracked, I need your help, Agent.”

 

Sheva’s voice interrupted the tale as old as time picture; Leon being stubborn as always refused to allow the moment to be released. Leaning in, he placed his lips on the bright red of his friends neck; aching to heal what he could not have stopped. He felt more than heard the audible gasp as the Captain shuddered in surprise and shock.

 

He flushed again, pulling back, silver blue eyes a soft storm of built walls and colliding ideals.  He allowed himself to look up at Sheva, unwilling to meet Chris’s gaze.

 

“Sorry. Your right. We need to move, there's a mansion three miles back the way I came. If we follow the stone wall, without climbing it we will end up on the grounds. There I can wrap his ribs. There is a chance that this thing moves like weather patterns; perhaps we will be safer indoors.”

 

Chris found his voice again, trying to not reel from lack of water and dazed from the feeling of lips still burning on his neck.. Did Leon just?

 

He shook his head, and said jokingly, “My heros.”

 

Leon said nothing as he moved over chris’s leg, once again wrapping an arm around his neck and holding Chris’s waist.

 

Sheva knelt onto his other side doing the same motion; the two standing up simultaneously “Alright funny guy, let's get you inside.”

 

His chuckle filled the air as they helped him begin to move, moon lighting a shadowed path before them.

* * *

 

Without light there can be no shadow, without shadow there can be no light. Dancing between the two was the most fun he had in a long time; fog like trendles grazing in the bushes and trees around the trio that moved forward slowly.

Common strategy would be to attack now, when one of them was weak and injured. The undead buried under the ground telepathically called out to him; aching to be released; to feed on raw flesh, infect, turn, take over.

 

_“Nooot yettt children. We musst wait. Alll in good time.”_

 

Common strategy served its purpose; but in this case; it was better to rip apart the mind. The three were strong willed, strong in mind and body. He would allow them their strength to regain; this time he would strike their minds; piece by piece he would break them down; then his children would be allowed to feed.

 

“ _Leet them think loves, that they have an uppper hand...lettt Leon and Chris, come clossser to being onnee...then they will not know what hit theem”_

 

The best way to be is formless. Formless allows form, form allowing formless. He mastered this when he had been created; using it to his advantage. He flowed over them, spiderwebs in trees unnoticed or felt by the trio.

 

He smirked. _“Father Arias, may you be prouuud.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Ahaha!! I'll give you all another hint, there is close ties to both RE6 and Vendetta in this story. I also write on whims...there will be more heat with Chris and Leon, and then....


	5. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love you guys right? Like I really love all of you. *Winces* You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter. You really are, I almost didn't post this, but I had to. this chapter stemmed from a dream I had, and as it has spiritual components I thought it fitting. Please don't hate me to much...

**Chapter 5: Found**

 

 **“** **_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_ **

**_Right in front of me_ **

**_Talk some sense to me.” Amber Run_ **

* * *

 

Their footfalls echoed in between steps; every movement inevitably slow. Silence reigned between them; each focusing on getting the elder Redfield to safety. Sheva was the one to observe that despite the shock to her Captains system, he leaned more closely to Leon Kennedy, as if Leon was the only life he breathed. Both men were stoic, their reactions on automatic, curtaining what she knew as a muddled mess of entangled feelings.

Leon’s sudden stop pulled her away from her observances; her eyes following his to the cobblestones laid out before them. She felt her blood run cold; stealing a glance at the agent.

 

_I._

 

_II._

 

_III._

 

_IV._

 

_V._

 

_VI._

  


Numbers carved into stone; leading all the way to doors that held a beautiful foreboding; cast in moonlight and shadow. She swallowed before looking at Leon.

 

“Body count?”

 

He shook his head. “Graves more than likely, what’s underneath them; I wish not to know.”

 

He inched forward with Chris heavily leaning on him; allowing her to sync in step to him. Stepping on the stones sparked feelings of dread, avoiding them was simply not possible, not with an injured man between them. They reached the marble pillars; in sun they would be white; under the moon they were grey shrouded in silver; haunting with a voice that called for the doors to be opened.

 

“Can you hold yourself up long enough for me to kick down the door?” Leon asked Chris, avoiding his gaze as he did so.

 

Chris looked insulted stating, “I’m not decrepit, Kennedy. Just battered. I’ll be fine.”

 

Chris smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as Sheva let go of her side; allowing him to lean against one of the pillars.

 

The agent nodded, unwilling to take bait into a fight about the elder Redfields strength. He pulled his Desert Eagle from his thigh holster, nodding to the African woman as she joined him.

Facing the cypress doors; Leon noticed the etchings of trees on the wood, promptly ignoring the voice in his head telling him those etchings were a matter of importance. He raised his hand, on cue; they front kicked the doors in.

Blackness greeted them; an echoing void; daring them to take one step in; find their fears and rekindle their nightmares. A blast of cold air came from the gaping mouth of nothing; Sheva gasping as they were bathed in torchlight; a creepy welcome of expectancy.

A grand hall greeted them; a wooden floor tiling the way to a grand staircase looming before them in benevolence. To their right, a concrete slab rested, benched as if a table, surrounded by wall torches and arches that held more darkness.

To their left three random doors; one facing east, another south, one west. To Sheva, it felt like a puzzle or a trap. She was unsure of which.

 

Scuffling behind them sent them both whirling; guns drawn hands on the trigger. It was Leon that recognized the shadow in the door, but in vehemence he snapped, “For fucks sake, Redfied.”

 

“What? I didn’t like being out there.”

 

Dawning drew on their faces, Sheva nodding in understanding first. She walked over to him; arm slinking around his waist.

 

“Come on Captain, lets get you over to that slab. Leon can patch you up.”

 

A significant look was tossed to Leon; whom flushed underneath it. He didn’t like anyone seeing through his walls; yet she seemed to. Or maybe she just saw his feelings for Chris like a damn beacon in the storm.

He followed quietly as she led the bigger man to the would be table,sitting him up on it. She unbuckled his tactical vest, allowing it to come off; making it easier for Leon to wrap his ribs. Shrugging off the backpack she had; she unzipped it; pulling out three clips for her guns.

 

She tossed the pack to the agent; who caught it with ease, surprise on his face at her blantentcy.

 

“I’m standing guard out front. Make it snappy, I’d rather not be surrounded by an infected weather phenomena.”

 

She marched towards the front door; sending the silver blue eyed agent another look, before disappearing back into silver night.

* * *

 

“Well that was awkward.” Chris said from the table; glancing at his tactical vest next to him. He felt naked without it; as if it were a part of him. Perhaps it was, that article of gear had saved his ass in more ways than one.

He felt cold; crossing his arms over his chest once more; covering the trembling of his body as he sat.

His cover didn’t hold shit when it came to the DSO operative; a concerned look gracing his features as he took solid steps in his direction. He stopped right in front of Chris, blue eyes studying him like he was fragile.

 

“What?” Chris asked his friend; unable to read the expression on the man rising above him.

 

Leon said nothing; instead he grabbed Chris’s chin, tilting his head up so those brown pools were looking into his. Leon didn’t hold the gaze for long; angling his head to look at the red marks on his partners neck.

The red circles around his neck were like a snake's coils, not faded, nor changed color. He took off his glove, repeating his first movement in the grove; a bare finger touching the wounded skin gingerly.

Chris hissed but didn’t flinch away; instead he grabbed Leon’s hand, holding it there; allowing the burning sensation to go through him.

 

“Ever touch dry ice?” Leon asked.

 

“Once or twice, why?”

 

“Those aren't lacerations, Redfield. That thing wasn’t choking you, it was burning you; using freezing temperatures..”

 

Chris swallowed. “Meaning?”

 

Leon shook his head. “I don’t know yet. I’ll ask Hunnigan to scan for temperature fluctuations.. Later.”

 

He was all to aware of the weight of the Captain's hand on his, keenly sharpened by the bolts of electricity signaling up his arm. He moved his own hand, Redfields still on top, from the wounds to the shoulder.

 

“I need to wrap your ribs, Chris.”

 

His voice came out thickened, heavier than he intended it to be. He felt Chris tremble, urgency stepping him closer and completely into the BSAA co founders space. Chris was more muscular than Leon; body weight and muscle causing him to be more a heater then his leaner friend; yet here the stronger man was; shaking like a leaf.

 

“Your cold.”

 

“Have been since that- that thing touched me, Kennedy.”

 

Leon pulled his hand out from underneath the captains, causing him to look at the burnet curiously. The agent stripped of his own leather jacket, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. Chris tried not to force his eyes to wander, of their own accord they did; finding the lean muscle of Kennedy, the ripple of agility and speed that existed in the smaller being.

 

He felt a tug on his green BSAA t shirt, noticing Leon’s hands at the hem. “Arms up Redfield, your gonna have to trust me.”

 

Chris did as he was asked, trying not to shake to violently when cold stale air greeted covered skin. Within seconds, he felt the heavy leather of Leon’s own coat weighted around shoulders. He could smell Leon, a hint of Mint, Earth and Bourbon. He inhaled, allowing part of Leon to enter his lungs, become a part of his breath.

 

Leon shuffled through the backpack, grabbing the wrap he saw. “I’m sorry the jackets smaller. Your a big dude but it’s just temporary.”

 

Chris said nothing, only humming as Leon grew closer. He could feel himself being scrutinized so he opened his eyes. Silver blue met chocolate, clashing in heat and cold, centered and uncentered as the mess that was beautifully them found its way out of them.

Tangled emotions clouded Leon; once again sending him to the other man's neck, pressing his lips once more to glaring red blistered skin. Chris didn’t gasp this time; only trembled as heat flooded his freezing body.

Guilt overcame Leon; as he found his lips moving; tracing the coils of malice as he uncoiled the wrap. Expert hands slipped between his jacket and the Captains skin, this time eliciting a gasp.

He left Chris’s neck, making his way down to the bare chest in front of him. He kissed the heartbeat thundering underneath his lips, resting them there; imprinting into Redfields skin, and if he had the power he would imprint into the BSAA operatives damn DNA. His heartbeat become Leon’s own, for the very first time in a long time, Leon was found.

His hands quickly wrapped the ribcage, kissing each band as they blanketed and protected the elders ribs from fracturing further or breaking and puncturing a lung. He tied the wrap off, his nose and mouth paused on the knot.

Chris found he couldn’t say much, his whole body absorbing the heat from Leons kisses. He needed this, needed Leon. His heart opened completely, spirit to; Leon melding his way further into Chris; encircling all of him, finding and healing the darkest of places.

His hand finally found the top of Leon’s head, and he fought off a groan at the soft locks underneath him. He looked down; the guilt emanating off Leon almost to much to bear.

  
“Leon-It wasn’t your fault. I couldn’t lose you, even if you were infected. I need you.”

 

Leon’s eyes snapped open, he slowly rose from his kneeled position, coming forehead to forehead with his partner.

His mouth moved to graze the center point of his forehead, his mind settling; centering as Redfields hands finally moved to touch Leon’s shoulders.

He felt a bump, tracing the line down to the mans chest still covered in black t-shirt.

 

“Were you injured?”

 

Leon nodded, to lost in the moment to really care, his hands circling Chris’s stomach, the wrap baring contact.

 

_“I neeeed yoou.”_

 

Fear lanced through both of them, shock widening their eyes. Pain entered Leon as he felt something wrap around his chest and shoulder, stabbing into him as Chris jerked his hands away in time.

Instinct is something one must truly listen to, Leon saw what was coming before Chris. He smashed his mouth onto Redfields, praying he could get enough heat into him for him to move. He pulled back sharply, determination set in his eyes.

 

“Run. Find me.”

 

Being injured, Chris couldn’t react in enough time. Leon was snapped backwards, crashing to the floor as he was drug across it. He didn’t scream; only hissed as his eyes remained on Chris’s while skin was taken off his back from the floor.

He could hear the ice cold laugh around him, Redfields laugh. Or was it Weskers?  

 

_“Toooo close Kennedy..Weee can’t havve that now cann we?”_

 

It spoke to him the way Wesker would, or the way Chris would when pissed. At the moment, he was trying not to lose his gaze on Redfield, as fog surrounded them.

 

“ _Goo the fiive of you...feast!”_

 

The sound of  zombie like infected snapping and groaning finally unleashed a fight in Leon.

 

“NO! No! Chris; Run!”

 

In the distant fog, the last thing Leon heard before he was ripped through a door was:

 

“LEEOOOON!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys...It gets darker and deeper,.....but I love you :) those red coils are important. Most virus don't grow in cold,,but this infection is a bit tweaked.


	6. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me cry. Really really cry. there is a lot of feeling in this chapter. I made a small dedication to the main resident evil games (I know there is more games then the main 6. thats a lot to add in.) and allowed what Leon and Chris have been through to strengthen them. It will make sense further on down the road. The song I used had a massive impact on the this chapter. It is called "Black Sun" By death cab for Cutie Comments welcome, please enjoy

**Chapter 6: Black**

**_“_ ** **_There is whisky in the water_ **

**_And there is death upon the vine_ **

**_There is fear in the eyes of your father_ **

**_And there is "Yours" and there is "Mine"_ **

**_There is a desert veiled in pavement_ **

**_And there's a city of seven hills_ **

**_And all our debris flows to the ocean_ **

**_To meet again, I hope it will.” Death Cab for Cutie_ **

* * *

Gunfire surrounded him, agony lacing through his entire constitution; venomous cry coming from his mouth as he slid himself backwards; ducking behind the concrete slab he had just been resting on. He was becoming accustomed to not having vision; blankets of white covering everything.

His hands plied the ground, grabbing for anything that resembled familiarity to him. His tactical vest grazed his fingers, having been knocked off in his response to gain cover. He grabbed for the gun tucked inside; popping his head up through mist to fire.

“LET GO OF LEON!” 

He aimed; eyes focused on the crack he had heard through all the noise. The trigger pulled, catalyst of release; bullet whistling through the air, target straight ahead.

A resound silence greeted him; any sort of shooting immediately halting. The room held its collective breath; when he felt something coil around his neck; tightening his airways. He grabbed at his throat, finding nothing to pry off; nothing to fight.

_ “Donnn’t doo that Redfield. Have yoouu forgotten that I hold your completion in my hands? I hold what makes you whole?”  _

The grip around his throat loosened; he gasped out, “How?

Leon’s twisted chuckle reverberated before retorting.  _ “Foolish boy. I am everywhere, I am nowherre. I am insidde of youuu...yet outside of youuu.. I am what the Fathers could not master…”  _

Vision blackened as his windpipe was crushed, voice hissing;  _ “That iss youur warning.”  _

Oxygen rushed into him, as he gasped in, feeling the release of whatever had him. Black spots cleared his eyes; as white slipped away into yet another black hole. A minute ticked by as his focus regained itself; vision returning.

Sheva stood in the door frame; gun aimed at five undead that tried to make their way towards Chris. She had taken them out one by one; pieces of the gunfire clicking into place. Blood trails led to a door; the west one smashed through, making the golden boy wince at the possibility of Leon’s form being reason for the door being splintered

At the door frame; he noticed a white residue, slowly he moved to it; kneeling down. Sheva kept her weary eyes on the bodies now a bloody mess on the floor, flanking Chris as he studied what was at his feet. He knelt, eyes gazing at what looked like glue.

Clear like hot glue, yet when he touched it; he felt the same burning sensation around his neck, on his fingertip. He watched as like a blood cell, the liquid gluey mess replicated; reforming, only distorted. Where one side remained its pure form; the other “cell” had morphed into thorn like spines; letting off a small puff of smoke.

“Hunnigan, I need you to fly in Dr. Rebecca Chambers. Have her bring all of her analysis equipment and vaccinations. Have her meet Sherry. When she has landed the two need to embark coming to this Rendezvous point. Can you get a location on Leon?” 

“Understood Captain. I’m in the process of contacting her now. Leon’s communicator is down. If he has it; it’s disabled.” 

Chris felt devastation creep up his spine, he held back tears as he remembered the crushing weight of Leon’s mouth on his, creating a heat that had gotten him to safety. 

“Copy that. Let me know when Dr. Chambers has landed.” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Sheva’s saddened face; determination set in her eyes. She held his t-shirt in his hand,Leon’s jacket slung over her arm; backpack over her shoulder. He had been so intense on his analysis he hadn’t felt her shift away from him.

“Put this on Captain, I got the samples. I brought a sample case, because you never know.” 

He stood up, switching his position with hers; taking the articles of clothing from her. He pulled over the green BSAA shirt; followed by slinging Leon’s jacket back over his shoulders; the only comfort he could bring himself in this moment.

Sheva hadn’t grabbed his tactical vest; respecting her superiors privacy, granting him space to recover his emotions or release them. He found the tactical vest where it lay, bending down; he grabbed it. He laid Leon’s jacket where he had once sat, putting on the only piece of gear that kept him alive.

His hand palmed the leather in front of him, grief an eruption threatening to come out of him in wracking sobs. He swallowed; fighting down the urge to just wrap up in that coat, to fall asleep on the ground until death or Leon’s mouth found him again.

_ “Find me.”  _

Leon’s last words filtered through, giving him a mission; purpose when he felt utterly lost. Leon he supposed, had always been his mission. Chestnut eyes held onto the black and white of the leather jacket below him and he said out loud, “I’ll find you, Leon. I promise.” 

“ _ Chris, Find me.” _

Confusion settled around his face, Leon’s voice coming through his mind once again, yet he didn’t remember the agent ever saying “Find Me.” in that way. He cocked his head sideways, asking.

“What on earth? I promised I would find you, and I will. I need you.” 

_ “I know you will.  We don’t have much time. Find me.”  _

Splitting pain went through his head, an ax cracking down on skull, once again sending Christopher Redfield into blackness, crumpling him to the floor.

* * *

**_“How could something so fair_ **

**_Be so cruel_ **

**_When this black sun revolved_ **

**_Around you!”_ **

* * *

 

__ I.The outskirts of Raccoon City _ _

_ II. Raccoon city _

_ III.  _ _ Raccoon city _

 

_ “Do you remember Racoon Citty, Kennedy? It was where your life changed, and where I was bornn.” _

 

_  IV. Spain _

_ V. Africa _

_ VI. Edonia, Tall Oaks, China. _

_ “This is where youuu shifted..this is where I evolved…” _

_ VII. New York City _

_ “Youuu were a mess here wern’t you?? Nearly goot a friend killed..and herree I became a mastter.” _

Eyes snapped open, crackles of pain in twisted knife fashion starting from his chest, around his shoulder; following his spine. He gasped in, gritting his teeth as he choked on blood. He tried to move his hands, found them bound by leather. One on the wrists, one on the elbows. His knees and ankles were bound in the same kind of contraption, successfully pinning his limbs to harsh metal. 

A cold finger touched his lips, shushing him; trying to calm him as memories he’d locked down surfaced and boiled out of him in a quiet crying panic. He had access to move his head; looking to the arm that held the freezing temperature.

Hazy figures danced in front of him; or perhaps it was only one. Red sharp eyes gazed at him, the wispy ghost of Chris Redfield being the one to touch him. He whipped his head away from the being, shock; fear and anger making him shake.

_ “Where are your manners, Kennedy? Still feisttyy even strapped down?”  _

He gave no response to the jab, continuing to look away from would be Chris, until he was forced to look when strength beyond his own jerked his head back. 

“You’re not Chris.” 

The cold press to his mouth made him jolt in shock; his whole body being electrified in volts he didn’t understand. His vision blurred, as electricity threatened to fry his cells and boil his blood. The agony stopped as fast as it came, breath coming back into him.

_ “Manners, Kennedy. Noww where were wee? Oh...yesss. Yourr twisted litttle world...Youuu have been throughh much...I cann free you from thaatt hold...the darkness, the paiin. That’s All the Fathers wannted..perfection and freedom.” _

 

“How are you alive? Viruses, infected, they don’t survive in cold..” Leon rasped out.

Ghost Chris laughed, a vision of a carnival haunted house come to life. 

_ “Life...life keeps me alive. Energyy liffe force. I wass content, masstering myselff here; barriered away from your twisted world...putting together the Father’s plans..exceeding where they havve failed.” _

Red turned into flames; glaring heat at the agent strapped to the table. 

_ “Theenn youu.. Broke throughh my barrier before it wass time.. Releasing my lighht. Sooo in turnnn I will toy with yours.” _

“Your psychotic..” 

_ “Clever boy. That I am...but yoouu do not see… to blinded by your agonnny.”  _

“Enough of your words. What do you want?” Leon snapped, malice, hatred making his voice cold. 

The would be sighed, unclasping Leon’s bindings, pressing a cold hand on his chest. Leon cried out in torture, once again being electrocuted. This time, Leon received no mercy.

_ “To be free,,,and youuu to be freee with mee…”  _

Memories flashed through him, everything he’d been through since Albert Wesker had come into existence. The flashbacks stopped at a memory in China, where he laid eyes on Chris once again. He saw Chris leave him and words came to him; forgotten and buried, like every other nightmare. “ _ He’s been in this about as long as I have. I trust him… I trust him…I trust him.” _

Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks, no longer aware of the electricity entering him nor the weakness it unveiled. He found instead a vision of his desire, a man grief stricken and promising to find him.

In one desperate act to fight, he reached out with is thoughts.  _ “Find me.”  _

_ “Whatttt is thisss? No...you can’t-” _

Leon gritted his teeth; looking at the figure trying to kill him. “There is more than one way to fight. I am his mission, he is my completion, we are one. Fight that, you Son of a Bitch.” 

For all this thing claimed to be, it was still a virus. A virus can always be fought, an infection can be brought down. He would die before he would continue to allow the infection to torment him. 

A guttural snapping undead moan came from the entity, grabbing Leon up off the chair, throwing him across the room; cracking him into brick walls. He slid down the wall as flames met ice blue eyes before the figure disappeared in a sharp crack of light.

Leon didn’t bother to dry his eyes, his walls broken down by volts of electricity and near death. He slowly stood on shaking legs, spitting up the blood that lodged inside him. His head spun, but he forced himself to take shaking steps forward.

Instinct told him he had probably launched a war, he needed to get to Chris before the war got to him. Once he was in Redfields sphere of influence, he would collapse. Not before then..not before then.

His body fought with him, and he stumbled to the ground as he entered a blackened hall, vision once again blurring. “Come on Agent, get it together.” he berated himself, crawling along the ground.

_ “Chris find me.”  _

_ “I promised you I would find you and I will. I need you.” _

He felt like his head was going to explode as thoughts that weren't his own swirled around him, clicking like a bullet in the chamber. 

_ “I know you will. We don’t have much time… find me.”  _

He fought passing out, still crawling along the floor before forcing himself a moment's pause, a moments memory, Chris’s eyes came to him and he forced himself to stand again, to fight again. 

Just like in Raccoon City, in Spain, in China, New York; every area in between. They fought together before, and he would be damned if they didn’t fight together now. Against any virus or any Father determined to crush them with perfection and tyranny.

He pushed himself into a faster walk, further into darkness; embracing the shocks still coursing through his body. He wouldn’t stop until he got to Chris.

Then, only then, would he be Home.

* * *

 

**_“There is an answer in a question_ **

**_And there is hope within despair_ **

**_And there is beauty in a failure,_ **

**_And there are depths beyond compare_ **

**_There is a role of a lifetime_ **

**_And there's a song yet to be sung_ **

**_And there's a dumpster in the driveway_ **

**_Of all the plans that came undone_ **

**_There is whisky in the water_ **

**_And there is death upon the vine_ **

**_And there is grace within forgiveness_ **

**_But it's so hard for me to find….”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research of virus morphing to be as accurate as possible. I understand Vendetta is not RE 7. I have not played RE7 yet and therefore won't touch it in story form. However Vendetta was important and I felt it needed to be mentioned, this story is not over. I will reveal who this virus being is, and there will be more undead pain and battle. We are getting to the gritty. there will be more Leon/Chris.


	7. Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHHHH!! I am so so so so sorry I kept all of you waiting so long!! I assure you it was not intentional. I have been moving these past two weeks, ontop of working, plus a scavenger hunt called GISH. I am currently running a fever and am more settled so you can expect more stable updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it actually hit the feels a bit for me. I am so sorry that I took so long. I hope that this will help you forgive me.

**Chapter 7: Edge**

 

**_Where do we go when we walk on light?_ **

**_Who do we call at the edge of night?_ **

**_Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes_ **

**_All I can give you is memories_ **

**_Carry them with you and I'll never leave_ **

**_I'll lay my head down, but when I lay my head down_ **

 

**_Don't let me go_ **

**_Hold me in your beating heart_ **

**_I won't let go_ **

**_Forever is not enough_ **

**_Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side_ **

**_Don't let me go_ **

**_Hold me in your beating heart” Raign_ **

* * *

“I don’t know Dr. Chambers, he just collapsed like that. He was getting dressed, then he was down. At least this time, he wasn’t being bashed up..”

Resonance of Sheva’s voice descended over him; a cool more feminine hand resting on his forehead; checking for temperature fluctuations. Chris felt like he was out of his body, but still in it. He opened eyes and stared straight into Rebecca Chambers worried face, concern furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“Leon. We have to find Leon. He doesn’t have much time.” His voice cracked; causing him to cough a little to clear it.

He sat up slowly, shaking the odd feeling of floating off him. Rebecca offered her hand and he took it, standing up. He smiled at her; although it was a tight tense smile that told her he was beyond afraid.

 

“Thanks Dr. Chambers. Good to see you, under better circumstances, I’d buy you a drink. How long was I out for?”

 

Sherry Birkin stepped out of Sheva’s shadow, both of them now leaning on the wall next to the shattered door. “A couple of hours. Long enough for Dr. Chambers and I to get here.”

 

“Fuck.” he said, raising a hand to run it through his short hair, eyes down at the boots that laced his feet.

 

“What happened?” Dr. Chambers asked. “I got the story from Sheva. Now I need yours.”

He met their eyes head on; silently willing them to believe him, to not kick him off mission on some mental assessment of his already tired brain.

 

“Leon-I was in his head. I could hear his thoughts-”

 

“Like telepathy?” Sheva questioned, disbelief marking her voice.

 

When he nodded his head; Sherry glanced at Rebecca, curiosity cocking her head. “Is that even possible?”

Rebecca was silent, gaze steadied on her long time friends face. Words churned inside her head; along with theories. No matter how she spoke, she knew she would need to phrase herself delicately, for if she didn’t she risked more than a failed rescue mission.

 

“There are many theories, studies and even experiments to suggest that it is highly possible. From a scientific standpoint, Chris should be dead right now, infected. Having someone or something invade your mind normally splits it, causing your sanity to crack. In all the mind communication experiments, the patients either died or were insane the rest of their lives.”

 

She paused reaching out and touching Chris. “But-”

 

“But?”  

 

“But from a strictly spiritual view, if one is fully open to another; and the connection powerful enough between them, as long as your open minded you can feel the other; almost hear them. Like twins, but to a deeper level.”

 

Sheva paced now pushing herself off the wall, eyes on both of them. “Since when did an infection have the capability of granting telepathy? What the fuck does that mean for the Captain?”

The young doctor forced herself not to flinch from the sharp words, her grip on his shoulder tightening. She needed Chris to hear her, understand every word. Their ability to survive all of the sudden wasn’t bent on bullets, and she was rootless in where that basic normal mission cadence, had become twisted; changing into something much deeper then they were used to.

 

“An evolved one.” She snapped; attention diverting for an eighth of a second before coming back onto Chris.

 

“Chris, hear me. Listen very carefully. I don’t know how Leon cracked through your head-but open to it completely. I know I am asking you to do something you're not keen on; it’s asking for a vulnerability that you may not be comfortable with. I get this strange feeling that we are going to need this-whatever it is. Please, just trust me.”

Chris’s mind converted her words; churning them; puzzling them out. Logic was trying to fight it’s way through, demand; close up, refute or argue. He swallowed down the fear, logic with it. He was a BSAA soldier; he had seen things that only come from the most twisted of souls; what was one more weird thing?

 

“Chances of collapse?”

The pixie cut brunette felt her whole body relax; releasing a breath she had been holding. A  genuine hopeful smile broke out on her face; her grip on the muscular mans shoulder easing.

 

“If you stay open? Slim to none. You close up? Immientent.”

 

Sheva felt her temper flare. “This is cute and all, but we have a missing agent; a crazy infected and we are standing here discussing cute theories. We are targets at the moment.”

 

Defenses came up instantly, earthen brown sharpened as he glared at his partner. “We find him, Sheva. That’s what we do.”

 

“Alright, Captain; how we are going to do that?”

The cocking of a gun split the tension in the air, young blonde Sherry Birkin stepping forward. “We split up, Ms.Alomar. Two of us go up, two of us go down. Rebecca is with me, as I can provide her with cover while she works on analyzing this thing. Last one to find Agent Kennedy buys the whole crew drinks.”

Her blue eyes went straight to the staircase, before meeting Rebecca’s. The other girl nodded, running towards the stairs, both leaving the veterans behind them.

 

“Girls, look for bricks. Leon is surrounded by brick or stone..it was what-”

 

“Let’s just bring him home, Redfield. You get anything else, you call me.”

Rebecca sprinted up the staircase, not bothering to look behind her; unable to catch the amused smirk on Chris’s face.

He turned his focus back to Sheva, who was holding out Leon’s leather jacket to him. A peace offering; a quiet apology.

 

He took it, folding it gently in her backpack. “There is a lot to process here, Sheva. Despite our beliefs, we have a missing agent, a missing friend.. We need to explore all avenues, even off kilter ones. Let’s stay on point.”

She didn’t say anything; giving only a curt mock salute to her superior. He handed her pack back, taking his gun from her hands and staring at the gaping hole that Leon had been dragged through.

Strong steps brought him to the dark threshold; and he took a deep breath; putting one boot in.

 

“Sir, just what is Leon S. Kennedy to you anyway?”

The question surprised him; construction of an answer slipping away in his mind, grasping for any explanation; he could find none. He took in a shuddering breath as he realized the depth of his heart; disappearing into the black, leaving the question to hang in the air.

 

_“He is everything to me Sheva, absolutely everything.”_

* * *

_“Everything, everything to me.”_

A violent hacking cough crackled his lungs, blood evacuating his mouth as he spit. Upon a heavy assessment, he was positive there was internal bleeding; accompanied by some massive bruising and lesions along his body.

Somewhere along his run, he had collapsed; body unwilling to move any longer; crying out for rest. He fought to open his eyes, wanting to stay immersed in the darkness around him; in whatever thought Chris had just projected onto him.

He was unsure as to why or how they had become so intricately connected. Even if Leon didn’t admit aloud; he was grateful for it. He could feel Chris; could feel the determination to not let him go; to come for him rush through his entire being.

Whatever he was thinking, _Everything_ was part of Redfields thought process; that alone being enough for his eyes to finally open.

Dark bleeding grey stone greeted him; softened dirt underneath his hands. He was in a cave of some sort; darkness his only companion. Yet he could see clearly; surprise gripping around him.

The intricate design on the stone wall was burned in by torch light, Roman numerals again being the resounding theme. He could see the color of the grey sandstone underneath the etchings.

Fear now gripped him; tightness in his chest as he slowly stood up. He shouldn’t be able to see this clearly in the dark. Even in night vision; nothing was this colorful or vibrant; yet it was crisp and clear; like he was gazing through a camera lens; a photograph now his vision.

He stood still, trying to wrap his mind around his sight; when a slow thud hailed his ears. He slowed down his breathing, listening. Thudding was in rhythm, as if it were a song to be played; for him only. He could pinpoint the location; further away then he would have liked.

 

It hit him like an ice cold bucket of water, freezing his blood.

 

“Chris. His pulse.” the words bounced off the stone and back at him; a leering gesture that sent him into shakes.

Terrifying hunches had him grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, ripping it to expose his shoulder; cave air goose-bumping his skin. A long red line danced from his shoulder blade down to his chest; coiling of small spirals branching out along the line, a vine iced onto his skin.

 

The same coils around Chris’s neck, now graced Leon’s chest.

Nausea overtook him; and he retched; since he hadn’t eaten; all that he had was shaking dry heaves to comfort him.

 

_“Chris..don’t. Turn back run….don’t come find me.”_

 

It was the familiar moaning hiss that had his head snapping up, eyes seeing the infected child slowly shambling towards him a ways down the gaping mouth of cave. His new vision allowed him to see the numeral number I burn into the middle of its forehead. Blood dripped from it’s mouth; a shy smile on its face. It spoke, childlike and cold.

 

“ _mrrr... want to playy a game? A gaamme of hide and seeek. Have youu figured it ouut yet?”_

 

“What the fuck did you do to me, you bastard?” Leon gritted out anger swelling within him.

 

The child held its arms out, still shambling forward.

 

_“I gavve you what you most desirred...but attt a cosstt… fill him with memories, Kennedy. For whenn you meet eachh otherrr againn..it will be for bloood. Dooon't be soo angry...it only fueels...”_

 

“Dammit!”

The child ran then, a hungry screech like a banshee shattering the cave’s silence. Leon turned and ran; survival to be alive overtaking the need to use a bullet. He had to hide; from the child, from Chris.

A sharp turn opened on his left side, veering himself into it, he collided with a wooden door. He rammed it open with his shoulder; slamming it closed behind him; sliding down to hardened concrete, his body a barricade. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the infected child scratching on the surface of the door; nails on chalkboard; a pattern he couldn’t make out. 

 

_“So are you the one hidinggg now Leoon? Unwilling to faacceee that youuu are nexxt in linne for whattt the Fathers haavve sought? If youuu are hiddding...that makesss him the Seeker thennn..won’t thiss be funnn.”_

 

“I’m infected..He’s infected...Dammit. I can’t-” Leon spoke into the silence, intent to keep the thought out of his head; since Chris could sense his mind, feel it. He was teetering on an edge he didn't understand, tearing him to pieces as emotions clouded him. Leon kept his eyes closed; allowed the tears to fall in a quiet act of defeat unlike Leon Kennedy.

* * *

_Wind echoed through pine trees; a warm breeze shifting his bangs back and out of his silver blue eyes. He stood on the balcony; leaning his left elbow on the edge of a wooden deck; the sun warming his pale skin. He wore a tank top; and blue jeans; the thigh holster hugging the denim tightly._

_He was waiting, waiting for eternity; waiting for an answer. What felt like hours was only mere seconds; as a brunette full of muscle slid his way naturally beside him. His right arm slipped around the waist of the BSAA soldier, allowing him to lean against Leon. Peace surrounded both of them, a depth enter the core of who they were in ways the words could not justify._

_His lips met the back of Chris’s shoulder, the green tank top and silver of dog tags committing themselves to his memory. He felt the Captain's hand slip into his left one; gripping it as if it was the only reason for his existence._

 

_“What am I to you?”_

_His words were soft, murmured against skin; tongue licking out just gently. Chris turned firmly to face Leon, his shoulder branded with heat he never wanted to get rid of._

_He tilted Leon’s head up to meet him, his lips pressing gently onto Leons. He pulled back long enough for the their eyes to meet; a symphony of silver blue and bass brown._

 

_“You are everything to me...everything.”_

_He leaned in, placing a kissing on Leons neck; his mouth moving to Leons ear._

 

_“You’re my light…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is your chapter!! Chris and Leon have a lot to fight through...they will meet again physically.


	8. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I promise I have not forgotten this story. I have been through some serious heartbreak recently, and I needed time to recover. I am still recovering, but I am better now. I was not exactly happy with this chapter, but I tried. Your gentle feedback would be most welcome. I love you guys.

**Chapter 8:Stay**

**_"You’ve drunk it down and now you’ve spat it out_ **

**_Nothing tastes like the things you had_ **

**_So tear it off, why don’t you let them go?_ **

**_We all need someone to stay_ **

**_We all need someone to stay_ **

 

**_Hear you falling and lonely, cry out_ **

**_"Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_ **

**_The end of the day, I'm helpless_ **

**_Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?"_ **

 

**_Vancouver Sleep Clinic_ **

* * *

 

Portraits of pine trees and white balconies slammed into his mind; momentary jolt forcing his gait to pause. He placed his hand on the cool rock, catching his footing; allowing himself to rebalance before his face smacked the ground

 

“Huh.” The grunt escaped his lips ahead of him being able to stop it. Sheva in urgency, circled in front of him, hand to his shoulder, steadying.

 

“Captain? Are you alright?”

 

Christopher Redfield was not a man who was easy to rattle. This however, was a sharp vulnerable wall breaking emotion; that it discombobulated his senses; careening his nervous system into hyperdrive.

In the smattering overdrive of his cells trying to absorb the onslaught of telepathic affectivity, he recalled Dr. Chambers words; and quelled the panic within him. Taking a deep breath; he reached out with his mind, grasping onto the image in his head.

 

_“You’re my light. Where are you?”_

 

“ _I don’t know. In a room I ran into. There’s a wooden door, and a fucking infected child pacing outside. Of all the people that haunt me the most, it’s the kids…”_

Chris swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, nodding at Sheva to keep going forward, unwilling to speak lest his voice crack from emotion.

They had faced the loss of friends, soldiers and family over the years. Entire teams lost, civilians that should have never been involved, but the kids...that was a demon Chris avoided, one he understood to his core, and a demon that Leon had just brought up.

 

_“I know. Stay where you are, Kennedy. I’m coming for you.”_

His pace sped up as he furthered himself into blackness, eyes adjusting to the lack of light, every detail as keen as the light of day. His mind computed this new change, trying to piece together the indications of all the sudden being able to see in Cave Blindness.

 

_“Will you stay? If all my demons come out to play, to torture us both. Will you stay?Even if I am nothing more than a monster?”_

The throes of Leons crucation, beared down into the BSAA agents body, rocking him with doubt, fear, and a hint of something that Leon was not saying. Chris sank his upper teeth into his lower lip, fighting the urge to mentally slap Kennedy. He forced himself to understand that he was ignorant to whatever the Agent had gone through since being ripped away from his presence.

 

_“Kennedy, you were willing to ax me for Wong. Still I stayed, still I came for you. Just as I’m coming for you right now. How can I find you faster?”_

Taken off guard by his own thought process, the elder Redfield was curious to what his brain matter was leading him to discover in that final question, but he did not break stride in his rapid movements; Leon now his only mission.

 

_“Take a deep breath, go still. I can hear your heart. Your close. Listen for mine.”_

He felt his breathing, listening to his own heartbeat thunder around him, coursing his blood to allow his body to move. Underneath, a subtle pulsing; the beat of another joined his own. In the rhythm, there was a yearning so powerful it nearly put him to the floor. The heavy desire, mixed with a calm patient vulnerable love twisted into his gut, wrenching a loneliness that threatened to shatter his spirit.

He removed one hand from his gun, pressing into his earpiece; refusing himself the shakiness, the will to surrender to the feelings smattering him from the heart now combined in his.

Not yet. Not yet.

 

“I have Leon’s location, we are not that far from him. Give me some answers, Chambers.”

 

Crackling, then a quiet, deadly calm voice responded. “Sure you want that, Redfield?”

* * *

 

Frosted snowy crystal, waved them into the final room they had needed to clear on the second floor. Growing out of oak wooden walls and mahogany floor, sharp milky stone took their breath away as they entered, weapons drawn; as training and years of combat had taught them.

In the center of the glistening mystery, a wrought iron spiral staircase covered in cerulean ice wove upward in a pattern, soft dripping clinking off the metal. The room was not cold nor hot, only frozen in time and space.

Sherry’s sharp blue eyes gazed up to ceiling, following the staircase until her vision blurred.

 

“Well, we found the summit to Chris’s spire.”

Rebecca Chambers nodded, the doctors eyes on the wall of spiked gemstone; the scientist in her pulling her towards the sharpened points. Sherry followed, flanking the young woman as she drew closer, gun drawn.

 

“Oh…” her mind tried to grasp what she was seeing, analyzing the possibilities, comprehending the options; coming up with logical solutions.

  


“Oh what?”

 

“It’s alive, Sherry. The Gems, their alive. Could this be what’s feeding the infection?”

She leaned closer, watching as white cells, similar to the ones she scooped up downstairs, danced around each other. They were covered in spiky thorns, releasing tufts of frozen dry ice smoke, searching. She reached a hand out, touching the thorn; as Sherry barked out:

 

“Don’t!”

_Red. Blood. Vibration. Energy. Cells. White, red, becoming one. Love, life, hope. White and red, cataclysm of purity and passion. Form, bond, molecular level; take it further, spirit; ether. Dreams: one..two..three...four..five..six..seven.._

 

_“You asked child, what do I feed on? It is not the anger or wrath of the Fathers. It is not death destruction, or agony. What is being one, daughter? It is connection to all and everything, to one another. I feed on life, on Love. They are not infected with death, beautiful doctor. They are infected with what it is already inside them, Love. Pure understanding, passionate Love. When they devour one another, I will take what’s left, and grant them freedom.”_

A bright white hot light flung her into Sherry, sending both girls sprawling across the sharpened floor. Each groaning, clearing vision as they gained bearings. Sherry was the first to open her eyes, voice caught in a silent gasp at what stood before them.

He held Wesker's face, yet Aria’s eyes gazed down at her with a hidden red. White wings graced his shoulder blades, dripping with red blood, burning into the floor and allowing white crystals to grow where the floor was eaten away.

His skin was translucent, shimmering with beryl light. Hands thick with muscle, long nails dripping red.

His smile held fangs, a creeping comfort crossing the twisted chapped lips of him. His eyes stared down and into Sherry, holding her gaze; steady, strong, hypnotizing.

 

“ _Who is it that you loove the most, younng one? I am more than a viruss and beyond what you can comprehend… I’ll break them first; then I’ll come for you.”_

The sound of cracking ice filled the room; a hand grabbing hers and all but dragging her from the clawing frost that was chasing her; attempting to freeze her, a quiet death in silent tomb.

She finally snapped to her senses, stumbling up to feet, just as she was pulled through the doorway and down the stairs, ending up  where this mess began. They caught their breath, startled jumping as the door slammed above them.

 

“What the hell is that thing? What was all that gibberish?”

Rebecca stared at her partner, words clashing together in chaotic mind and frightened heart.

 

“Leon and Chris, their infected. They will kill each other, but not out of hunger, out of love.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense. What exactly did you see, Rebecca?”

 

“Something I can’t explain, Sherry. I know this, it's up to Chris and Leon. They’ll either kill each other, or heal each other.”

Sherry grabbed her guns, checking the chambers, trying not to tremble at the latest revelation.

 

“Chances of an antidote? What’s our next move?”

Rebecca rubbed her forehead, analyzing every possible solution, trying to shake off the feeling of foreboding, a voice saying that there was nothing to be done.

 

“I don’t think I can make an antidote, this if for them to fight. Doesn’t mean I can’t make something to help them remember, when black out comes. As for next move, we find them, lend support back them up. I need to reach a computer-”

The BSAA captains voice, crackled in their ears, both girls wincing at the sharp points of static. Silence had been their vice, noise seeming out of place in the eerie quiet.

 

“Are you sure you want that, Redfield?”  Rebecca responded, dread filling her at the thought of telling them both the truth.

 

“Give me what you got.”

 

“I can’t over the comm. We need to meet up in person, and if you get near Leon; Chris be careful.”

 

“Alright, I trust you. Sending you our location now, rendezvous in thirty minutes.”

 

“Copy that.”

The two girls nodded, quiet and somber as they headed into another black abyss, another mystery, another nightmare.

* * *

He was still sitting against the door, trying to regain what strength he had left, searching for the motivation to move, to fight.

Three gunshots sounded outside the door, noise making him tense, jumping from his place, eyes all of the sudden alert. He heard the sound of gargling, a verbiage so familiar to him it made him sick.

He watched in ready stance, as the handle of the door moved; blood seeping underneath from where he had sat. He braced himself, unsure of what he was expecting as wood creaked open on rusted hinges.

His body immediately awoke; every cell, particle and molecule humming with heat, causing him to tremble. Tension flew out of him, muscles slowly relaxing, easing him into relief.

The heavy boot falls of Chris approaching him, merely had him standing still, until the more built man stood in his space.

Their eyes met, a snapping clash of questions; concern, fear, desire circling between eyes blue and melted brown.

 

“Redfield-” Leon Kennedy started, words failing him.

He did not continue to speak, instead, he fell into Chris, wrapping slender muscled arms around his ribs; still wrapped from hours before.

This time when he buckled, it was the arms of a man he had desired since China that caught him.  A gloved hand reached for his face, fingertips lingering on the bruises still burned into skin, before trailing to the coils around his neck.

 

“Chris-” he passed out, hand still pressed onto his neck.

Chris knelt, watching as bangs fell into closed eyes. He reached out, scraping them a way from dirt covered beaded sweat forehead.

 

“Leon, if only you knew-”

He paused then, pressing lips to the agents forehead, when he felt arms lift to his neck.

Silver blue danced at him, yearning, longing.

 

“Redfield, kiss me, dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 8 yall!! Stay tuned for 9


	9. Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my lack of writing. I have just had heartbreak after heartbreak and have had a hard time coming back to this story. for some reason whenever I go through crap, I tend to lean more on Leon/Chris for ease. This chapter flowed differently then I expected. Your gentle feed back is appreciated.

**_Chapter 9: Soul_ **

 

**_“The sea's evaporating_ **

**_Though it comes as no surprise_ **

**_These clouds we're seeing_ **

**_They're explosions in the sky_ **

**_It seems it's written_ **

**_But we can't read between the line_ **

**_Hush_ **

**_It's okay_ **

**_Soulmate dry your eye_ **

**_Dry your eye_ **

**_Soulmate dry your eye_ **

**_'Cause soulmates never die.” Placebo_ **

* * *

He felt the hunger race through him; clashing with the peace in the silver blue hues resting in his arms. Tendrils of emptiness swelled in his veins, twisting like the coils that laced his neck. He found that he was torn; the urge to acquiesce to the request given to him, or to memorize the moment where Leon S. Kennedy was not haunted by anything; where peace splayed onto face and body.

It was the shaking gloved hand cupping his cheek that pulled him from his revere, the coils around his neck tightening at the touch. Leon continued with a half haze, thumb stroking the strong cheek bone he had placed in the recesses of his mind, longing for the day he could do just this.

He placed warm lips on Leon’s forehead, brushing a soft bang out of Leon’s eyes; feeling the slender man underneath him shudder. The shudder sent desire rocketing through Chris, surprising him with how deep he could truly feel; where words failed to describe; perhaps his actions could.

He ran his lips down the bridge of Leon’s nose, stopping just above his mouth, pressing forehead to forehead. He could feel Leon gasp in a breath, watched quietly as he bit his lower lip.

 

“How long, Leon? You’ve been touching me all mission; determined to get next to me since the beginning...How long?” He asked.

 

The huskiness in Chris’s voice forced a moan from Leon; releasing his lower lip from the bite, small trail of blood running down his lips.

Bloodlust hit him like a punch to the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs in a gasp. His brown eyes caught the cells in his blood, and he could once again hear Leon’s heartbeat, against his own in a desperate aching cry.

Gently, he dropped to his knees still cradling Leon. He rotated the smaller man around him, pushing his back against his chest, and locking  his hands around Leon’s wrist like a sword handle. He rested his cheek on top of Leon’s head; willing himself to look at anything but the blood still coming from his lip.

 

“What the fuck Redfield? You okay?” 

The sudden shifting in position had Leon coming out of his near collapsed state, all of the sudden alert; awake and now struggling to get out of the grasp his counterpart had put him in.

 

“Quit struggling; Kennedy.” he placed his lips near Leon’s ear, his voice going from smooth to growling.

 

“Answer the fucking question. How Long?”

Leon immediately stilled; years upon years of training and nightmares telling him that what was happening right now was both dangerous and desirable.

 

“A long time. I would say it really hit in China, but if I were to wager; it was subconsciously there before that.” 

 

“Hmm.” was the only response he received; a sudden fear feeling his belly.

 

“Redfield. Let me go, now.”

 

“I have to concur with Kennedy, Captain. Let him go.” 

* * *

Sheva Alomar always had trusted her leader, but in this particular moment what she observed off Chris, made her weary; nervous and a bit trigger happy.

He turned his head from Leon to look back at her, brown eyes now a reddish brown. Sheva swallowed; putting the pieces together very quickly.

At least one of them if not both were infected; and that was not a good sign.

 

“I don’t believe this is of your concern Alamar.” He gritted out, eyes turning into slits as he continued to stare her down. 

 

She went to say something, a retort; a I will kick your ass six ways from Sunday; but the hand delicately laid on her shoulder and pulling her out of the room halted any such offensive.

Sherry Burkin put a finger to her lips and pointed at Rebecca Chambers, who was quietly putting  needle into a vial and extracting the liquid from it. She looked up at Sheva and held her hand up in a wait motion.

She stepped forward in front of Sheva and Sherry; taking a deep breath in. She might not be able to get to both of them but she could at least hit one of them.

Leon surmised what was happening; trapped underneath the strength of the man he wanted. A quick but dangerous plan clicked into place in his mind; causing him to once again bite the wound on his lip he had caused in his own lust haze.

He felt Chris tense above him, could feel the pulsations of want echoing in the BSAA founders ribcage. Chris focused back on Leons ear but this time, Leon turned his head, forcing their lips to touch.

 

_ Blood, water, lifeforce. Perfection, one _ .

He saw everything when their lips touched; felt his hunger that had not been quelled since those coils around his neck appeared, felt his own skin burn with sensation and heavy need as Chris groaned into the contact.

 

Reluctance on Chris part had Leon begging, “Chris, please take it. I need you.” 

 

He found himself on the floor, the stronger man above him; eyes red and brown clashing in a storm of dominance. Chris had let go of one of his hands and Leon used that as an excuse to run his hand through short brunette hair; pulling Chris down to taste the blood on his lips.

 

“Leon-” 

 

“Forgive me, Redfield.” 

With one swift elbow, he cracked it against Chris’s face; using his own body weight to flip the elder off him. He took out his desert eagle; and pistol whipped him in the head, rendering the Captain out cold.

Leon keeled back, agony hitting his gut as his own hunger tried to claim him; causing his hands to wrap around his stomach.

 

“Chambers, get your ass in here. I can hear your heartbeat.”He said through gritted teeth.

 

Rebecca didn’t hesitate in entering the room, needle in her hand. She knelt in front of Leon first, gently putting syringe into his arm. He felt the hunger abate, the agony from his stomach fleeing and he fell back gasping.

 

He watched her do the same to Chris;asking “Care to explain?”

 

She sighed before looking at him. “Your both infected and from what I can tell, it's not a normal C-Virus or A virus. It feeds on the desire of the person, so the more you long for something, the hungrier you get; and it won’t be satiated until you devour it.”

 

Leon rested his forehead in his palm. “Then why do I feel like a fucking vampire? When I am around Chris, I want his blood; I want to devour his cells into mine.”

 

Rebecca winced. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

 

When he said nothing, she sighed and continued. “It's because you want to be one with him. Wither you know it or not, he completes you; the virus is going to feed on that, until one of you cannibalizes the other; just trying to reach your damn DNA and merge with it."  

 

Leon let out a dry laugh. “If I am going to be shredded to bits, I’d rather it be by Redfield. What was it you gave us?”

If she was surprised at Leon’s usual emotional avoidance she didn’t say it, instead she continued.

 

“I can’t cure it. We found the spire, and where it leads. I took samples. I need more time. Until then I was able to create something to counteract the hunger. It won’t make it all go away, but it will allow you both to remember, and if your minds strong enough will help you two-”

 

“Not devour each other.” 

 

She nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Leon stood up, looking at her. “You and Sheva stay with him. I took a fucking scary risk, even with your antibiotic, I don’t know if I can risk it again. I’ll take Sherry, go explore this spire, find a way to destroy it. Rebecca, why am I not as bad as Chris?”  

“I will let you know when I find that answer.” 

Leon knelt down, running his hand along Chris’ chest to his heartbeat. He let his hand still a moment before the urge to stay became too strong. He stood up, looked at sherry and Sheva.

 

“Let’s go Sherry.”

 

He clapped a hand on a Sheva’s shoulder as he walked out of the room; fighting tears at once again being so close, and yet not close enough.

 

_ “Don’t worry, Redfield, win or lose. I’ll make sure we’re together.”  _


	10. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is some violence in this and some non-con themes. 
> 
> I had to walk away from this chapter several times, in order to write it. We are coming to the end of this story; but the ending is not what you think. I had a really hard time writing this, because its dark and harsh; but it is so so vital. 
> 
> Your gentle feed back is always appreciated.

**_Chapter 10: Winter_ **

**_“Standing at the window_ **

**_And looking on the street_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Listening to silence_ **

**_And feeling freezing wind_ **

**_You are_ ** ****_  
_ **_One to one with this night and rain_ ** ****_  
_ **_Again..._ ** **__  
** ****

**_And wind is whispering sorrow in your ears_ ** ****_  
_ **_It's telling you "please, don't hide your tears_ ** ****_  
_ **_I know you're now in deep despair"_ ** ****_  
_ **_And you can feel in the air that you have only_ ** ****_  
_ **_One night before the winter falls_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_On this grey land…” Stilverlight_**

* * *

He was freezing, an internal cold that rocked through his core, touching his cells; recoiling him into the fetal position. His head pounded, a throbbing he knew would be there a while. He felt the swelling on his cheek, and was surprised to find that normally when inflammation happens there is heat, but this felt cold, like a frozen hand had hit him.

 

“Easy Chris. Don’t move so quickly.” She spoke quietly, a hand helping him uncoil as the world churned above him.

 

“Have I broken the record yet on how many times one could be knocked out in one mission?” He joked, feeling her smile as she found a vein. He closed his eyes as the needle was placed into his skin, blood drawn out of him, feeling hyperborean as his life force pulled into the tube.

 

“What you doing that for Doc?”

 

“I need to find out why you are more affected than Leon.” Rebecca responded, quietly getting up and going to her kit that she left on the other side of the room.

At the mention of Leon; he felt a spike, a wave of agony; hunger; hurt and longing; like an earthquake it shook him, dizziness filling his head. He tried not to groan, but the quiet boots of Sheva let him know he had failed.

 

_“It’s cruel to hit a man when he wants to kiss you.”_ he thought; hoping that wherever Leon was, he could hear him.

 

_“Sorry Redfield. When this is over I won’t hit and I won’t fight. But right now, I need you safe; and alive.”_

Chris blanked out for a moment, blackness torquing his vision as he swelled with sensitiveness he didn’t even understand. He was a of soldier of black and white, noting nightmares and evil; good and light in the convulsion of twisted motives.

He didn’t see that when he looked at Leon; he saw sheer and utter light. Even buried in the bottle, Leons silver blue eyes always held a soft warmth, something that glistened right through him. Christopher Redfield may be the heartbeat; Leon Kennedy was the light.

The sound of a vial hitting the wall, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces; fracturing to the floor; had Chris groaning; rolling over with the help of Sheva into a sitting position. When his vision cleared, he studied Rebecca Chambers.

She had been through hell, lost colleagues; been kidnapped, infected; tortured and saved more times than she could count. She went from being a medic to a scientist, to merging the two into one; she had saved countless lives, over and over.

Now, Doctor Rebecca Chambers stood, tears streaming down her face; anger, grief and heartbreak resting in her stomach like a sickness. She turned from where she had thrown the vial, leaning on the wall, forehead pressed to the dark stone.

 

“Doc? You okay?” Sheva asked.

Her breath was shaking; and she swallowed. Turning around, she walked slowly, everything in her trembling like a leaf in the wind. She knelt down in front of her friend; one that had come and saved her more than once.

 

“Forgive me, please forgive me.”

 

“For what? Rebecca, you have done nothing wrong.” Chris took her face in his hands, studying the young woman in front of him; devastation hitting her like a cloud.

 

“Your blood cells have accepted the virus, its merged into you completely. Like cancer, accept worse. I can’t cure it without killing you.”

A sack of bricks hit him upside the head, silence descending around them; a refrigeration in the air that held both victory and defeat. Chris swallowed the lump that entered his throat, before asking quietly. “What happens now?”

 

She was staring down at her hands, unwilling to look at the man whom she considered family. “I can’t do anything. It’s up to you, it’s up to Leon. Cells change for many reasons. I can not inject anything to reverse it.”

She pulled Chris’s hands from her face, quietly holding them in hers. She leaned in and kissed his forehead before standing up.

  
“Please forgive me, God knows I can’t forgive myself. Excuse me a moment.”

Rebecca Chambers, Dr. Do Good and dear friend to many; quietly walked out of the room; the only sound being her footsteps as they disappeared.

When she reached the hallway; she slumped herself down onto the floor, her earpiece coming to life.

 

“Hunnigan, if you can hear me; send me every picture you have of Leon S. Kennedy and Christopher Redfield, together and seperate. I- I need them.”

* * *

He entered the frozen room; studying the crystallized spiral staircase before him; cocking his head to the side. Desolation sent him flying across the room; right onto the stairs themselves; before an icicle pierced his shoulder; pinning him to the iced metal.

 

“Leon!!” Sherry shouted, trying to reach him; only to have a wall of ice in front of her; his screams of pain initiating fight or flight in her.

 

“Sh-Sherry run!! Get help, go!!” Leon cried out, before a booted foot stepped on his throat.

He heard her footsteps flee the room; and he locked his free hand around the boot.

He stood above him; blood dripped nails and wings; a mixture of every twisted nightmare creator that had existed; torturing Leon in life and sleep.

He chuckled at the horror in Leon’s eyes, but refused to release his hold.

 

_“It’sss so interesting to me, howww your heart works, Kennedy.”_

Leon fought for breath, unable to say anything. With a bloodied hand, it pushed the icicle further into his shoulder; a gargled sharp noise escaping the Agent.

 

_“Do youuu knoww there is noo curre? Redfieldss cells acceptted the viruss. See, younng one...you denied youur wannts and feelings. Redfield did nott...thats why I went for himmm first; that powerful desire mutates changes; morphs reality. And whenn He getss to you..It will devour you.”_

He released the boot, allowing Leon to choke in air, to gasp out “Fuck you.”

The laughter filled the room, a twisted dark snake blackening air; and Leon’s vision. White spots of light hit his pain receptors as the icicle was once again forced further into his shoulder; releasing another gasp from him.

 

_“Alwayss so defiant...it will be what killsss you both.. Tell me Kennedy...do you love him?”_

Before Leon could respond he felt his shirt get ripped open; blood and arctic hands sending static through him when his heart was touched. The nails dug into flesh burning it, causing Leon to nearly vomit from the pain.

He spit up blood, pain causing the walls within him to crumble once again.

 

“Yes. With everything that I am, I love him. He’s my heartbeat.”

The cackling of victory circled over him; before he was once again placed into the throes of affliction as the icicle was unceremoniously ripped from his shoulder, muscles and tendons snapping and tearing.

He was lifted off the ground; Siberian ice cauterizing his shoulder, so he didn’t bleed out; blood tenderly running down his bare chest. He spit up blood once more, silver blue eyes gazing into lust red; a sneer in the fangs of the being in front of him.

 

_“Pray tell, Leon...what would you dooo? How farr would you goo to save the man you love?”_

He coughed...mind not thinking clearly, head swooning in weakness.

 

“ _Very well. Children..awaken. Find them, destroy them. Brinng mee Redfield alive.”_

The sounds of undead coming from the ground shook the foundations; sending dust and debris around them.

Leon couldn’t stop the rising of the undead but he knew his friends were skilled enough to survive, and in seconds he thought of a different plan.

 

“Wait, I’d do anything for Chris. Including, die at his hands. I’ll make a deal. My life for his.”

The being smiled even wider, leaning in and sinking his fangs into Leon’s neck. Leon didn’t cry out, didn’t beg, his neck now open and bleeding like his chest.

 

_“That’ss my beautiful boyyyy. Those are the feelings needed, now you are completed to..tooo think you havee accepted your hearrt and will diee for itt..what fun will this be”_

Leon felt his eyes flicker shut as he was flipped into the creatures arms like a bride, carried up the stairs softly, an internal winter encasing him; as he fell into darkness.

His blood split onto the floor in fat drops, him to weak to notice it melt the ice below him.

 

_“Christopher Redfield...I love you.”_


	11. Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!! I hope your holiday is full of joy, but if you find yourself in a hard place you can always message me. I think I have about two to three chapters left in this story. It's for sure taken a different direction than I thought. I have a present for you in this chappy and I changed it around a little bit. As always, your feedback and love is appreciated. I have come to love writing Chris and Leon. Enjoy!!

**_Chapter 11: Dust_ **

 

**_“It's down to me and you_ **

**_In this cold and empty room-_ **

**_Forgotten what we're dying for_ **

**_Just tell me what to change_ **

**_Just tell me what to say_ **

**_'Cause I can't feel it anymore_ **

 

**_But why are we so incomplete?_ **

 

**_It's down to you and me_ **

**_In this cold and empty street-_ **

**_Forgotten what we're living for_ **

**_Just tell me what is right_ **

**_'Cause it's more than what's inside-_ **

**_'Cause I can't see it anymore” Arrows To Athens_ **

* * *

Sounds of surge and foam entered his ears, flavor of salt wriggled its way through his nose; forcing his head to move up slow, exposing his neck and head to warm aubade as it hung in cerulean sky above him.

He had yet to open his eyes; excruciation like shards of glass tearing through his skin; writhing underneath; blood cells responding in rapid fire movement; trying to heal, suture; abate any wound he held; keep him alive; alive for what?

He didn’t desire to open the silver blue orbs that rested underneath soft lashes; only wishing that he could stay in this peaceful moment; the sun, water; and air his only companions. The revel in the image was lulling him into complacency; into a calm he had not felt for many years.

 

_“Do nooot fret Leon; you may stay in youur oasis wheen our deal..is complete.”_

 

Throaty rasping; inarticulate groaning had him snapping open what he ached to keep shut; only to find himself staring at a circle of undead; swaying back and forth in rhythm of the ocean crashing below them. Each of them had a number on their head; one through seven; goosebumps sliding up his arms; forcing a chill through his spine.

It was the chill spiking down his back that made him realize he was bound to something; metal and cold; arms locked behind him like a backwards hug. Dawning pushed onto his skin, awakening him to the fact that he was up high; attached to the spire that was their end game for this operation.

Hoarseness grasped his voice as he said “Why aren't they attacking me?”

 

_“Your comprehension is rather weak isn't it? Father Arias was onto something, my olddd friend. The numbers on their foreheads equate to the viruss in whicch they were bornnn. Father Arias made it so his creatures knew the differenceee between friend and enemy….I only improveed upon that. Theyy do not feed on youu,,because you are noottt whaatt they desiree…”_

He had reckoned it was cold before; but now he felt as if he just stepped into a glacial winter; everything in him frozen in terror.

 

“Just-Just what the fuck are you?”

Jagged nails gripped his chin; forcing him to look into the twisted demented face and body of every psycho he had ever encountered. Amber hot glared into ice blue...before a chuckle erupted into the air.

 

_“Did no one tell you, Kenneddy? Raccoon City; Umbrella. I was borrrn there; transfered around;all the fathers working me into their perfection; until you took Father Arias. Then I was released. I was hidden by Tricel, Umbrella, Neo Umbrella; any BOW terror cell. What makes  me differentt from them, Agenttt; is that I think; I evolve; and I evolve themm...I have been the biggesst weaponn under your nose.. All the governments knew...including the DSO and BSAA. Redfield was kept blind; making thiss even moree hilariouss. ”_

 

“What is your mission? The undead are mindless, but you are not. So what’s the big motive?”

He let Leon’s chin go, turning his back. Leon flinches at the white blood tipped wings growing out of the figures body; a grotesque stitchery to keep them in place; a perfection forced upon something; someone.

 

_“Dust..Kennedy. Dust...Father Arias wanted the world to burrnn; I want the worldd to be dusst. I want to see whos’ blood is superior. There are ways to survive virus’s Leon. Did you not survive one yourself in spaiin? Whattt will win out..animalistic desirre? Or evolution?”_

 

“A superior race, driven by hunger-”

 

_“The question is Kennedy--Whichh one are youu?”_

Bullets could be heard pinging on metal; thundering loud footsteps unwilling to be silent in their climb. Leon could feel the ground shake; building shifting on its foundation; charges placed by none other than his female counter parts.

Christopher Redfield; stood at the top of the stairs; gun aimed at the beating wings; eyes a murky red brown; death in his eyes.

 

_“Jussst in timmee Redfield….will the hunger over take youu? Or will youuu winn?”_

In a quiet snap; there was a resounding whoosh; and the being was gone; leaving only Chris; the undead and a weakened Leon in it’s wake.

Chris moved inch by inch towards Leon; gun still aimed at the infected; unnervingly they had not moved; still swaying; blood dripping from their mouths.  

He turned his back when he got close enough, Leon able to see the blood and gore that covered the Captain and his gear. He had quite a battle he assumed; but before he could ask; Chris did.

 

“Do you Love me?”

His words a quiet arrow penetrated whatever barriers were left in Leon. Yet,still even internally as he crumbled; Leon proved to be strong and stubborn.

 

“We have a bunch of undead in circles around us, a being that just disappeared; we’re both infected; we don’t know where the girls are-and you want to know if I Love You?”

Chris laughed; openly and freely; music to Leons ears. He whirled on the smaller man; gloved hands resting next to Leon’s head, breathing thicker than before.

 

“The girls are fine. Do you Love me?” Chris gritted out.

Leon allowed his head to fall; eyes studying their feet; both in combat boots. For the second time in a matter of minutes, he felt his chin get touched, forcing him to gaze into the red mud dancing back at him.

  
“Quit hiding. It’s just you and me. How long, Kennedy?”

Phrases spoken over and over clattered through him; a megaship of words encircling his heart. He leaned his forehead into Chris's, taking a deep breath in before softly saying:

 

“Since before China. I think I really fell when you came back from Africa. I read the report; but saw you at Claire's birthday; you were strong; if not a bit sad. Then you got lost in Edonia; I wanted to come find you; I wanted to be the one-then China...so the answer to your question is yes, Christopher Redfield; I Love You.”

Hand placement on his chin moved to cup his cheek; automatically he leaned into the touch; an intimate craving since the beginning now answered. It was the lips that froze him; the chaste softness from the bigger man making him weak in the knees.

Both hands cupped Leon’s face now; angling him deeper; asking for an entrance they hadn’t yet shared. He responded with a soft groan, allowing Chris to pry further; enrapturing him in a dance of tongue and warmth.

One hand left his face; a fingertip tracing the red vines spiraling down his shoulder; onto his chest. He had forgotten his chest had been exposed until the BSAA captains fingers grazed the dried blood; burns and wounds. He gasped; shuddering against the restraints that kept his hands clasped behind him.

 

“Chris-” was all he could say when the older man pulled back to breath. Chris leaned in; this time both hands going to Leon’s rib cage, clasping both sides; feeling the rampant pulse of air; of breath taken away from longing and his touch.

 

He leaned in, lips grazing Leon’s neck. “I have one more question. All mission; you have been itching to be next to me-”

 

“You are my mission. I need you alive, I need you next to me I-”

 

“ _I need you.”_

His thoughts echoed between them; cognizance the other had heard it, when Chris pressed everything he was against him; hands leaving his ribs and slowly working on the knots keeping Leon trapped.

He felt the trappings break free; and his arms were immediately on Chris shoulders; chipping away the blood on the tactical vest. He felt the hunger hit him then, the agony nearly drenching him as he tried to fight tearing out his counterparts jugular.

Chris pulled him in closer; tightening his grip around Leon’s waist, aiming his side arm at the virus horde who somehow gotten closer in the moments they spent quietly together,

 

“Hear me, Leon. It’s always been you….Just you…I’ll show you.”

* * *

_2 hours earlier:_

_She had every image she could of Leon and Chris; sent to her by Hunnigan and every person she knew to contact. She couldn’t cure the virus in them. She had gone from medic to scientist so she could cure; and this particular one had her slumped against an ancient stone wall._

_It was the slumped stone that an epiphany hit her; a quiet logic that she had forgotten when science had failed. Everything evolves; everything changes. Wasn’t that the whole purpose behind Arias? He had he evolved his own virus; making it stronger._

_Cells spoke in their own way; as did viruses. She couldn’t cure it; but she could help evolve it. Quietly, Rebecca Chambers stood; not wiping the tears but no longer crying. She walked quietly back into the room she had left, Chris slumped on the floor and Sheva protective over him._

 

_“Doctor?” Sheva asked, noting the quiet and swift resolve behind her footfalls._

 

_She knelt down in front of Chris; hand clasping onto his shoulder._

 

_“How badly do you want to beat this? I have a way.”_

 

_His big goofy smile told her everything. “I’m all ears, Dr. Chambers.”_

 

_“Viruses evolve. I can’t cure it from a vaccine point of view. I can give you the weapons to evolve it; to shape it. Cells change; and they change from mindset.” She handed Chris her phone; pointing to the images on her screen._

 

_“Commit every picture on here to your memory. You, him, all of us. When you see him again; remember these images and not the hunger.” She got up to get another vial for drawing blood, leaving him to memorize all that they were._

 

_Him and Leon shoulder to shoulder._

 

_A photo of him and Leon back to back in China._

 

_Leon quietly next to him at the memorial they held for Piers; a very dear friend and almost lover to Chris._

 

_Claire’s birthday; after his mission in Africa._

 

_The one that got him the most; was the one in New York. The osprey; after they destroyed Arias; he had just finished teasing Leon; when he looked at him and turned his gaze to her.. Rebecca had snapped a quiet picture; the longing in Leon’s eyes severe as he studied Chris, and Chris’ turned back to look at him, just one more time._

_He hadn’t felt the needle go into his arm, hadn’t  felt the blood draw; so entranced was he by the photos._

 

_“Atta boy, Chris.” Rebecca encouraged, warm as she turned away._

 

**_“Christopher Redfield...I love you.”_ **

_Jolting into his mind was the weakest thought; a last projection before silence; BSAA founder standing to his feet immediately._

 

_“Something’s wrong. It’s Leon.”_

_He moved towards the door; only to collide with a gasping and shaking Sherry Birkin._

 

_“It’s Leon!! That Viruscicle has him!! I couldn’t reach him! He made me run.”  She gasped out; hands on her knees as she tried to breath._

 

_Sheva grabbed Chris’s arm. “We need a plan."_

 

_Rebecca joined them, kit in a backpack on her shoulders. “I have one. Chris, you and Leon have to take this thing on alone. The three of us can’t interfere. But-” she pulled out a remote detonator from behind her; smiling._

 

_“We can bring the building down. We will have to fight through undead, and set the charges...piece by piece; but it will buy you time. Get Leon and rendezvous at the two points we started at.”_

 

_Chris nodded. “No matter what, as soon as your clear of the building; call for back up.”_

 

_“Roger that, Captain. Chris; come home in one piece.” Sheva responded, not liking leaving her counterpart._

 

_“You got it Sheva.” Chris locked and loaded his gun; touching each of their shoulders. He stopped at Sherry; her fear for the man who was practically her dad emanating from her._

 

_“I’ll bring him home, Birkin. I promise.”_

_She nodded, guilt almost consuming her; the sounds of undead as they awakened shuttering through the halls._

 

_“Allow me to make a way, ladies.”_

_With what was a Christopher Redfield smile, the Captain took off through the hall, the sound of bullets hitting the ground and bodies slumping their only indication to move._

_Sherry went first, snaking out to clear any BOW missed before a thought stopped her in her tracks._

 

_“Rebecca, will they be okay?”_

 

_She gave a thumbs up; grinning in a way she hadn’t sense coming to the island. “He almost lost Leon to the bottle; and then again in New York. He will not lose him to this; they’ll come back alive and together, if it goes wrong; they will go down together. But I know Redfield; he will not give in and he won’t give up.”_

 

_“Neither should we. Let’s move.”  Sheva said, as the growling from the end of the hallway sent them in a sprint; headlong into madness; into peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!! Does the creature get away??


	12. Edens Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! TRIGGER WARNING!! TRIGGER WARNING!!For Suicide, blood play and death..do not read if you are faint of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year All! I cried so hard while writing this chapter. I have no idea how, I made it through it. This chapter was the most painful to write, and the hardest. please please do not read if you are faint of heart or easily triggered. it is a song chapter fic, and is quite important. if you really want to make it harder on yourself, please listen to Breaking Benjamins song Ashes of Eden which this fic was inspired by. 
> 
> I would like to also thank my ex husband for the inspiration and yaoigirl15 for giving me an idea I had no idea was going to come from her comment. As always thank you for reading, and your love and comments are appreciated.

**_Chapter 12: Edens Ashes_ **

**_“What is death? But a new beginning...”_ **

* * *

 

 

The hand on his waist hadn’t moved; hadn’t strayed; refused to let go. As if melded in place; Christopher's palm refused to stray; a connection that finally finally refused to break.

Chris had pulled out his side arm; unwilling to let go; firing rapidly into the circle of zombies edging into them; taking them down one bullet at a time.

Leons head was a tangled mass of stirrings; a tearing between shock; hunger; confusion; a moment that rendered him silent, and very nearly unresponsive. Esurience nearly consumed him; his close proximity to the captain making it harder and harder for him to control the urges sweeping into him.

Yet, even still, Christopher Redfield refused to relinquish his hold. As if he could feel the smaller man beneath him couldn’t focus, as if he knew the tattered and chaotic thoughts bursting through him; coupled with starvation for plasma that seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

 

“Redfield-” his name came out of dry lips in an anguished moan; a near begging to be let go of, to have the heated hand burning into his skin fully released; an aching to run away from the man he wanted to shred flesh from.

Chris could feel the torture his partner was under; the pressure and yen for his DNA almost an all powerful clawing that was trying to wrench itself out of Leon.

If the BSAA founder had been any other person; he would have yielded, had given in; allowing Leon the ability to run.

 

He wasn’t good at running.

He spun Leon to fire at a corpse nearly reaching him; bullet straight into the number two imprinted on its forehead.

Not fucking today.

Fingertips dug into a hip bone; causing a sharp headlong intake of breath; a gentle shudder following. Chris reveled in the feeling for a moment, even as his gun recoiled in his hands.

“Sorry, Kennedy. Not today.”

 

They weren't orders; there was no sharp bite to them. In one phrase; the honesty hidden in it was felt through the air; reaching into Leon’s addled brain; braiding into the neurons; and waking him up.

Leon’s silver blue eyes focused; quietly he mimicked Chris; pulling out his desert eagle and firing himself. He may not have felt it in his hunger filled haze, but the broader man smiled.

* * *

**_“Are you with me after all_ **

**_Why can't I hear you_ **

**_Are you with me through it all_ **

**_Then why can't I feel you_ **

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_ **

**_Because there's nothing left at all_ **

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_ **

**_Until the Ashes of Eden fall” Breaking Benjamin_ **

* * *

Sun blazed down upon them; their skin already sheened in sweat from fighting; heat from guns; air and hunger clashing around them. The oceans scent hit their senses mixed with smoke and fire; the occasional tremble of the building as the girls set charges strategically; remote detonation so they would buckle the building and send it toppling.

The viral what was once human beings continued to lunge for them; surrounded them; forcing them to stay put. If they did not find a way out; when the spire crumpled; and it would; they would go down with it.

Leon gritted his teeth; unwilling to allow the zombies any closer to them. A dark possessiveness had begun to consume him; allowing his shots to be aimed more clearly; filling him with a driving terror at the same time.

No one would touch the flesh of the BSAA captain; unless it was him. The thought alone made him almost retch in disgust; he fired once more; swallowing the bile threatening to erupt out of him.

 

“We need a way out. We can’t stay up here.” Leon said; voice softer than he expected.

 

“Clear an opening, and trust me.”

 

Leon needed no coaxing; no demanding; his gun glinting silver in the sun as he made an opening among the throngs of dead.

Chris’ hand finally left his waist, and for a moment relief flooded Leon; releasing the pressure in his head and veins.

His hand found a new home; grasping Leon’s more slender calloused one; holding on for dear life. Chris pulled himself forward; a little ahead of the agent; looking back for a just a moment.

For a split second; Leon hesitated; nearly digging his feet into the ground. The stubborn mule in front of him; refused to let go of him; and Leon was unsure of whether that would be his doom or his heaven.

The platform they were standing on cracked, forcing Leon to move with the soldier. Even in his fumble of unsureness; he refused to allow anything but himself to take Chris’s life.

They ran together, a one hundred foot drop waiting for them. Under normal circumstances; a human body would crack and split on impact; but this type of infection would not allow them to die.

It was both disturbing and unnerving.

They could hear the sound rubble crumbling; fire exploding; and metal bending; reaching hypersensitive ears as quickly as their heartbeats.

Redfield reached the edge first and turning himself; he allowed Leon to tackle straight into him. Leon’s arms locked around the man clad in green underneath him; this time he returned the gesture of not letting go as they went airborne.

Zephyr whistled around them; yet an eerie stillness rested between them; their eyes never looking away from each others as they fell.

He could hints of red in wide silver blue, a stark reminder to him of how this all began; a mission; a recon and a get out. His hand lifted to touch hair tousled by the free fall; Leon so captivated he did not recoil.

Breath was hard to gather at such speed, their fall now coming closer to the ground; he leaned his head up and whispered. “Don’t worry Leon. I got you.”

* * *

**_“Will the darkness fall upon me_ **

**_When the air is growing thin_ **

**_Will the light begin to pull me_ **

**_To its everlasting will_ **

**_I can hear the voices haunting_ **

**_There is nothing left to fear_ **

**_And I am still calling_ **

**_I am still calling to you.”_ **

* * *

The impact onto the ground cracked ribs; and he felt his collarbone break. He forced himself to not cry out as Leon’s weight indented him further into the ground, his wrist spraining. Leon immediately took off his weight, but had not yet let go of the BSAA agent.

Dark spots pulled in front of Chris’s eyes, the sound of Leon’s labored gasping breaths the only thing keeping him grounded.

When he opened his eyes again; Leon was staring at him; unfocused; although Chris got the feeling there was a keen focus there; hidden underneath the glaze. Leon’s hands rested on his shoulders; one hand lighter than the other; as if he could sense the broken bone in his counterpart.

Smoke grew thicker around them; a final explosion; ground shaking underneath them; alerting them to the collapse of where they once were. There was yet another white hot flash of a light; a release of cold air, mingling with tropical heat; another memory jog of the beginning of this operation.

It was the hand that left his shoulder and traced his jaw that reverted his focus; the calm hungry eyes drinking him in; causing heat to pool into his abdomen. Leon leaned forward, lips brushing the stronger mans before his warm breath rested on his neck; teeth scraping the jugular vein.

Leon caved; the sound of Chris’s pulse an echo that reverberated into his core; sending painful wave after painful wave of desire and devouring instinct into him. He opened his mouth further; all he needed was one, one taste…

The thrust of hips took the younger man by surprise, throwing Leon up and away from the elder Redfields neck. Leon’s legs clenched around Chris; trying to stop the bucking as a palm slapped his jaw shut teeth clicking together in a resounding clack.

 

“Leon..please listen to me. Think of everything we’ve done together; everything we have been through. Don’t let the virus control you; you must control it.”

 

Leon closed his eyes; allowed memories to flow through him; even from this trip; allowed himself to drown in the waves of his Eden; every ounce of love he had hidden begin to flow out of him.

The palm on his jaw loosened, a thumb scraping over lips in a delicate warm caress. Leon’s hand grasped onto the hand now pressed onto his lips; turning his mouth into the open palm, before moving down to the pulse point on said wrist.

His other fell to the combat knife resting on his loves belt; and he unsheathed it; jumping away  before Chris could grab him.

Chris forced himself to sit up, then to slowly stand putting himself in a fighting stance as he faced the man he loved.

 

“Leon; what the fuck are you doing?”

* * *

**_Are you with me after all_ **

**_Why can't I hear you_ **

**_Are you with me through it all_ **

**_Then why can't I feel you_ **

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_ **

**_Because there's nothing left at all_ **

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_ **

**_Until the Ashes of Eden fall_ **

* * *

 

Embers of orange flitted around them; accompanied by darker pieces of ash. Fire roared behind them; raging sounds of popping and the occasional explosion; alerting to ice melting and metal burning.

For Leon; the end seemed fitting; trapped between heaven and hell. Christopher Redfield standing in front of him; glazed by the light of a warm sun; the smell of the ocean and paradise behind him.

Leon fire and fury behind him; a clash of Love and hunger; possession and perfection his back drop. He never tore his eyes from Chris, memorizing him; standing there; a big damn hero; wanting, yearning; all of who he was rested in the man before him.

 

“Your a big damn fucking hero, you know that Golden boy?” Leon spat out; his heart breaking into a thousand pieces and shattering to pool like ash behind him at his feet.

 

“I reiterate, what the fuck do you think your doing?”

 

“I made a deal. My life for yours. When this is over; you’ll live; I’ll die. You’ll be cured, and I will be-”

The BSAA founder stared dumbfounded at the agent; his mind reeling.

 

“You made a deal...for me?”

 

Leon nodded. “There is no cure to this. The more I’m around you the hungrier I get, there is no vaccine, no way to eradicate it from the bloodstream. The only way is to kill you. I can fight with mindset for a little while-”

 

Desolation entered him; forcing the fighting stance he was in to become a natural stance. He felt his knees buckle from underneath him; placing him below Leon; quietly at his mercy.

“I-”

 

“Because I Love You, dammit. I can’t stand the thought of killing you, of tearing your flesh to pieces; to knowing that even if we got off this island; we would still kill each other eventually. You are my everything, my heart beat; my life force.”

 

He took the steps to close the space between them, a shaking hand cupping the strong cheek of a man he desired so much it crumbled his walls into powder and dust.

 

“You are my mission, my strongest desire. The golden boy who pulled me from the bottle; who was willing to kill Ada Wong; who has punched me; pulled me and kept me close. You are my peace, my Eden, my home.You have saved me far more than I you-you are my heartbeat, a heartbeat I am willing to end so yours can begin.”

 

They say that grown men don’t cry; that soldiers especially do not shatter; a strong fortress of protection and strength, unyielding and brutal.

The words spoken from the agents mouth had salt water running down his cheeks, dropping onto sand, yearning to join the giant body of water that surrounded them. Leon’s thumb brushed the tears away; his breathing ragged with hurt and longing.

 

“No.”

 

Grief clenched in him so hard he nearly curled into the fetal position; everything in him a collapse of warmth; leaving him with nothing but cold.

He looked into the silver hues above him; steel resolve; allowing the Captain to know there was no way out of this; no way to change his mind.

He reached a quiet turmoiled choice; one that he knew would spin everything on it’s head and might be just devious enough to work.

 

Using one hand, he stood up, Leon’s own gloved hand following his missions face; not letting go, not for a second.

He grunted in pain, before a sad smile crossed the chiseled features of the Captain.

 

One hand grasped the wrist that was holding the combat knife, not fighting for it; not even moving just grasping the hilt, entwining his fingers with Leon.

He stepped to where his mouth was mere inches from Leon’s, kissing his cheek in a chaste way.

 

“You are my light.”

* * *

**_“Why can't I hear you_ **

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_ **

**_Because there's nothing left at all_ **

**_Stay with me, don't let me go_ **

**_Until the Ashes of Eden fall”_ **

* * *

Leon felt himself shudder; as he felt Chris’s injured side tentatively hold his other hand, the back of Leon’s knuckles resting in the palm of the soldiers; their wrists nearly touching. He felt their fingers entwined around the combat knife; and so captivated was he that he didn’t feel the knife move.

He felt the tendons slice in his arm; a sharp burning sensation that had him crying out as white agony swept through him. Shock rolled into his system,as he felt the knife move once gain, hearing the flesh tear in Chris’ weaker arm.

He tore his eyes away from Chris’s face to see their wrists bleeding; wounds gaping; deep enough there would be no closure; no way to stop a bleed out.

The BSAA founder dropped the combat knife, blood stained silver falling to the ground, sand clinging to liquid not yet dried.

Chris had little time, they both did. Slowly they laid on the ground facing each other; eyes locked as they bled out, their blood mingling as one between them.

 

“How  do you kill a virus? You feed it to itself. We are already one.”

 

Tentatively, he took Leon’s own wrist, covered in both their plasma to his mouth, drops of blood hitting his lips.

Recognition filled the slowly fading silver blue hues and quietly he fed for a minute, weakness finally forcing him to stop, he reached for Chris’s chest placing his good palm on it, wanting to feel the heartbeat stop with him.

After Chris own weakness took over, he found with little strength he had left that he could drag Leon closer to him, Leon’s head now resting where his hand had been.

He felt Leon’s shuttering gasps as they laid their cut open wrists on the stomach of Chris; both gazing at the azure blue above them.

* * *

“ **_Heaven above me, take my hand_ **

**_Shine until there's nothing left but you_ **

**_Heaven above me, take my hand_ **

**_Shine until there's nothing left but you.”_ **

* * *

They had whispered how much they loved each other, how much they regretted not doing something sooner; how there was no better to place to be than next to each other. Their pulses gave out eventually; Leon hearing his loves heart rate beat once and still.

He smiled then; before saying “What is death, but a new beginning?”

 

His own heart quit beating; a sigh of peace echoing the turmoil that had surrounded both of them.

 

* * *

_Sheva was the first to find them, the first to break down in tears at their bodies; grief over her leader and friend shuddering through her as she kept asking why?_

_Sherry was second; her body sobbing wretches of guilt; an adopted daughter crying over a father who had always always saved her, and yet in one moment she couldn't save him._

_Rebecca chambers; doctor, scientist and medic swallowed down her emotions; looking for cause of death and reasoning behind such things. As she checked their necks for a pulse; tears threatening to fall; she noticed the open wrists resting on the elders stomach, following the blood trail to their mouths, dawning clicking into place._

_Quietly she left the two grieving girls, opening her ear piece._

_“Hunnigan, I need more than one helicopter to my location. We have two soldiers down, both fatalities. Hunnigan; they need to come to my lab. Do not allow the bodies to go elsewhere. I will send you coordinates.”_

_She clicked off then, unable to take Hunnigans shuddering cries and "yes Ma'ams." her heart breaking, as her own grief racked her in sobs and tears._

 

_“Christopher Redfield you absolutely beautiful fucking idiot. For what is death? But a new beginning.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I KNOW I KNOW!!! I axed them!! But hold on loves!! There is one more chapter!!!


	13. Blood Stutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader @Sega117!! I couldn't do this without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww my beautiful readers!! I have left you heartbroken and alone!! I can not thank you all enough for bearing with me through this story, which has carried me through heartache and joy. I am going to say lovingly that I will miss this story and writing and I appreciate your feedback as it has made me a better writer.
> 
> There is SMUT in this chapter and reference to trauma, you all have been so amazing. Here is the conclusion and I am sorry its so long!!!

******_Chapter 13: Blood Stutter_ **

* * *

 

**_“But in the car all the stars arrive on my ceiling_ **

**_Cigarettes you forget I've known you seven years_ **

**_And then your blood stop stutters I'm the one who always made you feel it.”_ **

**_Handsome Ghost_ **

* * *

_ The Rocky Mountain Region _

_ Guffey, Colorado _

_ New Years Eve _

Cold frigid air greeted his face as he opened the french doors in front of him; stepping out and away from the warmth of a wood burning stove. The quiet chattering of people behind him faded; along with Bachman Turner Overdrive's song “ _ Let It Ride.” _

He was greeted with freshly fallen two feet of snow; clouds sparsely dancing through the night sky. Underneath the snow; lay an ancient lava flow, volcanic ash; a portion of history that most didn’t know; the irony of water over fire not lost on him.

Silver blue eyes gazed at the fourteen thousand foot mountain on his horizon; her galicial carvings and snow covered summit after timberline a breathtaking sight; the locals called her the Peak; the rest of United States knew her as Pikes Peak.

Leon took a deep lung filled breath; shivering tendrils of oxygen causing him to shudder off the chill; as a gentle breeze combed through his hair. He stood in black hoodie and jeans; combat boots finishing the outfit; the peace of the night a warm blanket to him.

Three months.

Three months since he died; his heart stopping on sand, surrounded by blood and fire.

Three months since his pulse had restarted; quietly in the air, before the birds had even taken off from the ground.

Two months. 

Two months he and Christopher had lain in comas; under the careful watch of Rebecca Chambers; who refused anyone near them; with the exception of those on the mission and Claire.

The official report said they were Missing In Action; a protective stance taken by the DSO and BSAA; for it would not be beneficial to the public to know that two of the Government's best had been taken out by a virus.

Or had they? 

It would be one month ago; on Thanksgiving Day that Leon Kennedy would open eyes; gasp for life as if he was just born; and hear the heartbeat of Christopher Redfield rush through his head.

* * *

His eyes closed, trying to fight the emotions that clogged his throat as he recollected the past three months in his mind. Rebecca had not been surprised when she was brought into the room upon his awakening; tears streaming down her face as she would exclaim:

“Your awake to!! Oh Leon!!” 

She would pull him into a hug; the stress of everything finally choking her; and she would collapse against a shirtless Leon; weeping for over a half hour. 

He let her cry, still disoriented and unsure of where he was. In blips and pieces it would come; cold, blood; viral and the hint of something else; a piece that had yet to click into place. Along with his own unease; he felt something stronger; a bond tied into his DNA; coursing through his blood as his heart pumped; beating and alive.

“Chris?” would be his first words; recollection of molton brown the only image he could really latch onto; as if it would shatter and disappear. 

She leaned back and studied him. “He’s okay, Leon. Alive; breathing and awake. Asking for you. I can’t let you near each other; not yet. Now that your awake, I’ll draw blood. We will see where we stand.” 

She laid a hand on his chest, smiling. “It’s gonna take some time. Be patient.” 

* * *

The first week of December had been the hardest; trying his patience to their uttermost limits.

Test after test after test. 

It was in one such test that they discovered that the virus had not been killed, but mutated. Instead of turning them undead and hungry; when Chris had forced them to feed on each other; it caused exactly what the virus had intended. Their blood had melded; leaving trace amounts of the virus in them. Rebecca to this day was still researching how this was even possible.

Another test showed the Virus left more than remnants of itself in their cells. Both men had the capability of hearing a heartbeat; feeling the life force in another and predominantly in each other. Leon and Chris could immediately pin the other’s location; much to the surprise of the research team.

Their vision had become enhanced; allowing them to see minute details; and somewhat in the  dark. Although not completely with night vision; they could navigate better than the average person in blackness.

Rebecca had gripped his shoulder and said quietly, “Are you ready to see him?”

* * *

To feel on an intricate level is a blessing and a curse; to have that depth taken further by a virus is heart wrenching yet beautiful.

The last time he had seen Captain Christopher Redfield; it had been when his pulse had died under his head; strong arm holding onto Leon; a promise that he would not let go; even in death. 

Such reunions would be full of noise; joy, sobbing; rushing to each other in movie style run.

Silence held its breath between them instead. 

Leon was the first to move; taking in the well built man in front of him; two months comatose making him thinner than he used to be. 

His steps were slow, until once he again; he found himself in a personal bubble; that didn’t feel quite so personal, now intimate with connection.

Silver blue hues immediately went to the older man’s neck; memorizing the scars there. A flash of red in his memory bank let him know that at one time; they had been red crimson; a wound; now they were soft white coils; a reminder of what was; what remains.

Subconsciously; the DSO agent reached out a finger tracing; searching for an understanding in why that scar was so important. An image of Chris sitting; with ribs bandaged rocketed through him; Leon reached up, replacing his finger with his lips; pressing into the skin; as if fresh and bloodied all over again.

Chris didn’t move for a second; breath hitching before strong arms wrapped around the slender man; pulling him closer; as if he were Atlas, and Leon his world. 

Chris’s voice was broken when he said, “Hey, Leon.” 

* * *

Sheva Alomar had been the one to suggest the Rocky Mountains; she would elbow Leon and joke, “You Promised.”

Leon had some recollection of that promise; of climbing a rock wall and speaking as if to the night, knowing that Chris was somewhere injured and bleeding. 

Leon suffered the most memory loss; Dr. Chambers using her medical skills to surmise that during the mission; the DSO operative had suffered the most trauma; mental and physical; on top of death.

Such things could warp somemone.

Reluctantly, he aided their african friend; finding Colorado and booking a cabin for Christmas and New Years; for him; those mountains felt like home; a familiarity that he longed for.

Chris Redfield had observed quietly; worrying his bottom lip as he studied the man he had fallen in love with. Claire sat next to him; watching her brother in quiet concern. She didn’t expect the men to come out unscathed; but this damage was different; something she couldn’t quite place.

“Chris?” She asked softly.

“He’s quieter than he usually is Claire.” Was his response. Leon hadn’t said very much to him; not sense their reunion in the lab. Leon spoke more with actions than words; which had been his way for a long time; but amplified now after mission; and in some ways breaking Chris into pieces.

He would shadow Chris; staying close; every once in a while a brush of hands, a quiet hug.

Claire nodded. “Give him time; Chris. He’ll come through.”

* * *

They stood in the trees of Christmas Eve morning; compound bow’s in hand, waiting for elk as the sun rose behind them; gracing the Peak in Purple Pink Hues.

Leon could see his breath in the air; calming; centering. The point of a man was in this: Wild wilderness adventure; the hunt; life; death. A circle; home and hearth.

Chris was in the tree across from him; both men camoed and smelling like elk piss; Chris just blowing the mating call horn for a buck to enter the circle of pine trees they were in. Should it work; they would have dinner for months and especially tonight.

Five miles out from the cabin they rested; hearing the crunch of an eight point buck as it entered their trap in grey pink morning light. Leon felt his arm draw back; holding in a breath as the bow and arrow knocked steadied in his hands.

He released it, exhaling as the arrow hit his mark; straight into the heart of the elk. It beyed loudly before fleeing; blood trails in its wake. Leon scrambled down the tree; in any hunt you didn’t have much time. A race against the clock; natural predators wanting their share as well.

The crack of a branch caught his attention as he landed; turning to see his counterpart tumble out of the tree he was sitting in.

Flashes erupted in his mind like a volcano; their mission coming back to him in stronger force; things that had once been blocked out; now a fiery flood as his blood ran cold. 

Trauma sent him careening towards Chris, the vision of them going off the end of the spire, more than enough to push the younger man into full speed.  His mind screamed ‘Not Again’ as his heart hammered into his ribs.

He broke Chris’s fall with his own body; refusing to allow the man above him to be crushed; injured, broken. He didn’t know if he could live through it again; there was only so much a being could take.

Chris’s surprise splayed on his face, Leon gripping his shoulders like a vise; unwilling to let go. 

“Are you okay?” Chris asked; concern lacing his voice as he looked down into silver blue hues. 

Leon let go of the Captain; relief releasing tension he was holding in. He nodded his head; throat closing as emotion colluded around him; forcing tears he didn’t want to shed.

“It seems like-I will never be okay if I think your in danger. I’ve always been worried about you. Stop scaring me, Redfield.” 

Chris got off him; resignation echoing through him; the most Leon said in weeks. He held out a hand; Leon taking it as he stood up. Leon’s words were not biting, but vulnerable, something Chris was not used to in Leon. Even after death; that wall held; keeping Leon sane; to see it crack was both unnerving and relieving.

Leon stepped towards where the elk ran; following hoof prints and blood; Chris not far behind him. 

“Leon, what did you see?” Chris’s asked softly. 

The blonde stopped abruptly; rolling his shoulders back; he turned his head to look at Chris.

“Blood and fire, crimson and white. Falling and you not getting back up. I cant- We have an animal to find.” 

Their hunt ended in silence; as seemed to be normal for the two anymore. The Cabin rejoiced at the loads of meat and the jackpot of antlers; Chris smiling and recounting the tale; the adventure of skinning,  putting meat on ice and dragging the damn thing back home.

Leon folded in on himself; taking a shower; scrubbing just a little to hard.

* * *

_ “What am I  to you?” _

Leon opened his eyes; releasing the breath he had been holding. He was back in the present now; failed missions and death would be a year ago in two hours time. Night cascaded around him; stars shimmering here and there through clouds as he ignored the glow behind him.

Enraptured in the nature of life around him; he didn’t hear the doors open; shutting quietly as a presence stepped out. 

Three strides put him behind Leon and two gloved hands pinned Leon between the redwood deck railing and Chris Redfield. 

_ “Your my light.”  _

Leon turned his head in curiosity, only to be met with warm lips to his temple. He leaned into it; the warmth surging through him like a fire.

“You heard my thoughts?” he asked, only to hear the soft chuckle above him.

“I’ve heard them since you woke up, Kennedy. I just didn’t respond to them.”

“Why?”

“Invasion of privacy? I didn’t want to scare you, having someone in your head is nerve wracking. I thought tonight; with how vulnerable you looked-”

Chris stopped; allowing his words to sink into Leon. Leon leaned back into Chris arms,’ both mens eyes on the mountains in front of them. 

“It’s a beautiful view, one I promised I’d show you. I remember certain things; like with the hunt; it is just so hard to-”

“To talk about? I know. Your silence doesn’t bother me. If you need to talk, I’m here.” 

They lapsed into that complete silence that had become their comfort; before Chris’s said, “Leon close your eyes. Trust me.” 

In a quiet leap of faith, Leon did; closing his eyes; feeling the Captain's hand take his. 

_ “I trust you. I trust you beyond all reasoning.”  _

* * *

The warmth of fire and home met them as they came inside; Leon suppressing a shiver from the rapid temperature change. The quiet mumbling had ceased entirely; alerting the Agent to the fact that with the acception of Chris and him; the cabin was abandoned.

The southern drawl of Jensen Ackles cover  _ “Angeles”  _ poured out of the speakers, much softer than BTO had been; almost a whisper with a hint of guitar.

Leon found himself sitting on the rug in the middle of the floor; pulled in between Chris’s legs, back to chest, with chris leaning against a couch.

The quiet tug of fingers on his hoodie, alerted him to the need for it to come off and Leon obliged; rocking forward so it could be slipped over his head, revealing a soft dark blue thermal, covering his skin.

He leaned back against Chris, eyes still closed, the heat of the fire reaching him from across the room. His head was turned, and a quiet pair of lips greeted his.

He opened slowly, delicately; in no rush; in no hungered frenzy; the need to explore more fierce than the need to be devoured and dominated.

Leon leaned back a little further onto Chris’s right side, allowing the older man access to his aching mouth; felt the captains left hand slide under the thermal, palm splayed on Leon’s stomach.

Leon broke the kiss long enough for his shirt to come off; revealing a toned chest and muscles defined in ways Chris’s envied; the spiral vine scars from Leon’s own scrap with blood, glowing orange from the fire.

Chris hummed; once again capturing Leon’s lips; as Leon let his head fall back onto Chri’s shoulder; warm lips now trailing down his neck and to his collarbone; a small nip here; a gentle sucking there.

Leon shuddered as Chri’s hands explored, running along his chest, shoulders; stomach. His fingers traced the waistband of his jeans; causing Leon to gasp and groan slightly at the contact. 

He opened his eyes then; studying the Captain’s face; memorizing his eyes; the scars, the swollen way his lips looked and the quiet resolve in them.

The Agents hands gripped onto Chri’s wrist; pausing any movement. Quietly, he turned to where he was facing Chris, eyes meeting his in the firelight.

Two fingers touched the broaders man’s chin, tilting his head up and exposing his neck. 

“Chris, I need your shirt off.” 

The response was rapid; revealing to Leon that the other man was built like a tank; strong and life giving; warm and solid. Leon’s safety. 

Leon kept Chris’s chin in his hand, lips once again aimed for the scar on his neck; this time tracing it down to the collar bone; then his chest, pressing light feather kisses against his stomach; before both hands gripped Chris's khakis, and he placed teeth into the groove of his hip.

The stop stutter of his breath fueled Leon; who took one hand and snapped the button; silver blue eyes connecting with Chris; asking; wishing.

Permission was granted in the form of hips arching up and pants were slipped down; but Leon ever observant noticed their shoes and with a quiet chuckle made rapid work of taking them off. 

Only then did he continue his work kissing every inch of the BSAA founders legs, causing him to gasp; when he reached up to the edge of Chris’s boxers; he placed a warm hand over Chris.

“Leon-”

The guttural groan encouragement, brought the boxers down and warm mouth straight into the heart of Chris.

Chris bucked; the fire of connection he’d craved for many years come to fruition in white light and soft hues of orange. His hand found the top of Leon’s head; fingers running through the soft locks as Leon sent him spiraling into the galaxy with his rhythm.

Fingertips dug into his scalp; an indication for Leon to stop; before Chris couldn't take anymore. Leon quickly removed the rest of his clothes, before moving his naked form on top of Chris, the skin to skin contact making both men shudder and moan.

It was his turn to run his fingers through the messy brown hair of a man who knew his battles; to kidnap lips that had called his name in many forms; his favorite being just moments ago. He leaned into Chris’s ear; causing him to shudder with delight as he whispered,

“Take me.” 

A request that Chris was only more than happy to grant; he pulled Leon flush against him; hands circling his ass quietly, gently kneading as if he were a cat; Leon purring into the flesh of his neck with soft teeth, and gentle bruising. 

One hand left Leon’s body to find the lube he had placed strategically near them, earning a serious laugh from Leon, still buried in his neck, feeling the heat from Chris’s who looked rather sheepish, from his plan.

Chris hand pushed Leon’s shoulders up until he was looking into his eyes. 

“Look at me, Leon; don’t take your eyes off me.”

The desperate quiet need in the one request pooled heat into Leon’s stomach and he nodded.

He gasped as Chris worked him open; slow and gently; no hurry; for moments like this were fleeting. Chris leaned forward; capturing his lips in his own as not one but two fingers entered him; Leon relaxing against him in pleasure.

He removed his fingers, placing both hands on Leons hips. Being slightly stronger; he maneuvered the lighter man into position, nodding for Leon to take control.

His hands gripped Chris's shoulders for bracing as he slowly pushed himself onto Chris length; getting used to his girth. 

Stillness was the name of the game here; Chris forcing himself to not move, only groaning in want as Leon got settled.

Before Leon could begin to move, a hand on his chest stilled him, another cupping his face.

“Leon, you have seen so much death. Let me show you life.” 

The words were a damn broken inside him, he leaned down into Chris;  beginning his rhythm, smooth and melodic. 

He kissed his forehead, rocking forward and down; their breath becoming moans as they focused on the sheer pleasure of each other.

“Ch-Chris-” 

The moaning of his name sent the Captain into overdrive; and gripping Leon in one hand, another on his chest; he pushed Leon further into pleasure, jacking him off to the same rhythm that Leon set. 

When they came; they came together, Leon shuddering on top of Chris’s chest, while Chris pressed into Leon. 

His hands traced patterns on Leon's back, Leon listening to the heartbeat underneath him. Slowly, Leon rose up, quietly pulling himself off Chris gently.

Chris sighed at loss of contact; watching his partner go for a warm rag to clean them up; admiring the view of a man he could now call his.

Once clean, Leon and Chris curled up on the floor in front of the fire, watching the flames dance in confinement. 

Back to chest they laid, one hand one Leons stomach; the other holding his. He placed a sleepy kiss on Leon’s temple.

“Leon, never forget that I love you.”

There was a smile he could feel from the other man, Leon curling further back into him.

“I love you to, Redfield.”

* * *

_ 1:00 AM _

_ New Years Day _

_ Claire and Rebecca entered the cabin from watching fireworks; finding the two men curled into each other in a perfect fit. _

_ Claire smiled, bemused at the boys. _

_ “They’ve come along way.” _

_ “They have a long way to go. It’s not over yet.” _

_ “I know. But lets them enjoy this-” _

_ Before more missions, more investigations; more death- Claire thought quietly, as she eyed her friend grabbing a blanket and draping it over the two men. _

_ Just for safety, Rebecca checked their pulses; unsure if that would ever stop. _

_ “Happy New Years, boys. Welcome home.” _

* * *

_ An ocean away, amidst fire and rubble, red eyes and blood dripped nails glared into the night. _

_ “We haad a deal Kennnedddy, and I willl collect.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you are my beloveds!! Thank you! thank you! Let me know how you like it!!


End file.
